Her Knight
by DameM
Summary: Distance didn't matter when a demon sensed danger to his mate. Shippou doubted Time did either.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_Her Knight_

_Prologue_

Kagome glanced with trepidation at the group of older teens surrounding her. They did not go to her school and in all probability missed more classes than they attended. Their wicked grins and sneers told her that if she didn't get out of this mess quickly things were going to get ugly fast. She had just gone out to dinner with her trio of friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. The young miko was not supposed to be in this kind of danger in her time. The four school girls had been in the nice part of town not three blocks from the shrine. If she went back to the Feudal Era with one scratch caused by these men, Inuyasha would have the fit to end all fits. The chances of her returning home to see her family without him would be nil.

"What a pretty little girl we have here. Don't you think so, Hachi?" The leader of the gang leaned back against the dumpster in the alley they'd cornered her in. He was observing the action and giving orders but otherwise taking a hands-off approach. There would be no help from that corner. Although in her experience fighting bad guys, the leader was usually the worst.

"Right pretty thing, boss." Kagome mentally cringed at the bad grammar then wanted to slap her forehead in frustration. Now was not the time to be critiquing someone on how he spoke. She was obviously more nervous than she thought.

"Do what you want boys. Have some fun."

"You would hurt a miko-in-training?" Collecting her thoughts, Kagome straightened her posture. These guys were nothing compared to Sesshoumaru and Naraku. She stood up to them all the time.

"A miko, huh? Awful short skirt for a miko. Where's your priestess clothing?"

"At home," she answered, truthfully.

The leader studied her and must have decided to believe her because he flicked a hand at one of the goons. "Rough her up, but nothing else." The circle around her tightened and Kagome became afraid. Was nothing sacred to these men?

Right before she lost consciousness, she yelled for the one person who could have heard her- had he been on this side of the well. "Inuyasha!"


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I would really appreciate feedback from this chapter. There's just something about it I'm not happy with._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko, Takahashi et. al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 1_

Dusk was settling in around the village where Inuyasha and his friends made their home while waiting for Kagome. A light breeze blew, the soft warmth soothing to both human and youkai. There was nothing to indicate anything might be wrong. The kitsune had gone to bed without complaint. He was currently curled up near Kirara, waiting for Sango to settle down for the night so he could sleep in her arms. He often did when Kagome was not available. The slayer and monk were talking quietly with Lady Kaede over cups of tea. There were no youkai within his scent range and his ability to sense _youki_ extended even farther, showing only a few minor demons that never approached the human settlement.

Shifting uneasily, Inuyasha stood up from his seated position on Kaede's roof and jumped to the ground. Deciding to take a patrol just in case, the half demon started on a wide circular route around the village. He made sure to pass every hut and check on each of its inhabitants without intruding on their privacy. When the patrol turned up nothing odd, he went to the shrine and the well. Nothing there spoke to him either and he was left feeling discontent. Still edgy he wandered to the Goshinboku and was startled to discover the uneasiness increase tenfold. Was something happening to Kagome?

It would not be the first time he had sensed when she was in trouble through the connection they shared. During the fight with Menomaru they had spoken through the Sacred Tree and found a way to bring Kagome back to him. Instinct told him he shouldn't discount the feeling. Quickly returning to the hut, Inuyasha pushed his way in without greeting.

"Oi, babaa, I'm going to check on Kagome. Something ain't right."

"Kagome will not appreciate you coming to get her so early," Miroku tried to warn his friend. Upon closer inspection the hanyou did seem tense.

"Wasn't going to. I said she could have until tomorrow afternoon and I meant it. There's just something… I can't explain it. I'm just going to see if everything is all right. Her mother should be in the kitchen alone by this time. I'll just speak to her, Kagome won't even know I've been there."

"Aye, Inuyasha, go. If instinct tells you something is wrong, then it's better to find out what." The group watched him take off at a run.

"Do you think he really thinks something is wrong, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Sango, I do. His _youki_ is disturbed for some reason. You know how connected they are despite being centuries apart. I would wager our friend would rather be wrong about his feeling and be 'sat' then find out Kagome had been hurt."

Small kitsune ears listened to the conversation but gave no indication he had heard. Kirara purred, trying to sooth the kit but Shippou became afraid anyway. Inuyasha and Kagome might not be official mates but the feelings were there and that's all that matter in the demon world. If a female was in trouble, her mate sensed it no matter where he was. If distance didn't matter, he doubted Time would either. Not when it involved the miko and half-demon.

Dusk had darkened to twilight by the time Inuyasha passed through the well. He could see various lights on in the house but the one room that interested him was dark. Kagome had either gone to bed early (unlikely with all the homework she had) or she was not home. Her scent led to the shrine steps and it was hours old. It was as if she had gone to school that morning but hadn't returned. Knowing that was unlike her, his unease turned into a simmering panic.

"Inuyasha, is that you, dear?" Whipping his head around, he found Mrs. Higurashi standing beneath Goshinboku. How had he missed her presence?

"Yeah, everything all right?" He barely got out the question before she had clasped his hands.

"Dear, would you very much mind going to look for her? I'm afraid to leave the shrine in case she calls. She went to dinner with her friends and she should have been back an hour ago."

"I knew something was wrong." Inuyasha turned towards the steps, his name being shouted in the distance. The sound only stopped him in his tracks for a brief moment before he took off at a run.

"Wait, you don't know where she is…" Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter's "boyfriend" took off at an unbelievably fast pace down to street level. She had seen his ears perk at something only he could hear and the slight hesitation before his amazing dash forward. Since Kagome hadn't gone very far from home for dinner, perhaps he could hear wherever she was.

Inuyasha followed the scent of his miko from the street level. He knew where her school was and he could use that as a reference point should he have to back track but Kagome's scent was getting stronger and the minute he turned the first corner, he could hear the whimper come from her then silence. At an alley in between a bakery and a newsstand he found several men surrounding Kagome. Each had all ready hit her in some way for her blood was on the weapons they carried and on their flesh. One bandit stood off to the side, the obvious leader.

Feeling his blood beast rise to the surface, he had to take a moment to clutch Tetsusaiga so that he wouldn't transform. If he did, he might very well become a danger to Kagome as well. "The little miko wasn't so tough, boss."

"For all her bravado, she couldn't defend herself very well, could she?"

"Che, she doesn't need to. I protect my miko." Inuyasha's sudden appearance surprised the men and they moved back from Kagome's unconscious form. They stared at his face and form, noticing the differences in his lineage. "Didn't you know? This priestess has a demon on her side."

"D-D-Demon?" He allowed them to see his claws and fangs, wanting to scare them as much possible. As much as he would have liked to kill the bastards who had hurt his Kagome, he couldn't.

The leader straightened his posture, removing his hands from his pockets. "Now things get interesting. Have fun with this one, boys. He thinks he's a demon." The underlings charged and with swift punches and kicks, Inuyasha neutralized them. It was only when he was going to Kagome that he noticed the odd weapon the leader had. It smelled of gunpowder and he only had time to shield Kagome's body before three rapid fires signaled the bullets now entering his body. The sharp retorts of the gun stung his ears but he ignored the temporary deafness to attack the leader.

Leaning over the prone form, Inuyasha made sure to get as close as he could to the other man. His eyes glowed with an otherworldly light as he snarled. "I am a demon. For what you've done to my mate I should kill you."

"Why are you still alive?" the gang member whispered brokenly. At least half of his ribs were broken and one lung had collapsed.

"I told you, I'm a demon."

Turning his back on the now incapacitated criminal, Inuyasha relaxed enough to begin feeling the pain radiating throughout his body from the gunshots. He knew he would pass out soon because of blood loss but he prayed it wouldn't be until he could get Kagome home. Kneeling by her prone form, he gently touched her face, hoping to rouse her. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha…?"

"Hang on, wench, I'm taking you home." He stood with her in his arms, stumbling under the pressure to his injured leg.

"You came; but I thought you were with the others."

"Of course I came; you needed me."

"My knight," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. She felt the blood soaking his Fire Rat haori even as his sharp intake of breath told her he'd been injured. "You're hurt."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Liar," she said affectionately. "Go to the bakery. We both need medical attention quickly. The owner of the shop is youkai."

"Really?" he staggered to the bakery door and pounded heavily on the locked entrance. "Kagome, just so you know, you're not coming home again without me." She didn't get to reply because he collapsed just as the baker opened the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 2_

The first thing he became aware of were voices. One was loud and urgent while the other somehow managed to purr and reprimand at the same time. He felt the strangers' _youki_ next and thought about what Kagome had said about the bakery being owned by a demon. Why hadn't she told him an unknown youkai lived so close to her and her family? Any demon wanting to change history or harm her could have tried to steal the jewel shards she possessed. Lucky for both he and his priestess they didn't seem to want to hurt them.

"Hush, Aite. We have to get these two back to the shrine. I've done what I can for Lord Inuyasha."

"But Lady Kirara, his lordship will be so displeased to learn I did not protect his brother." Kirara snorted delicately.

"He's always got a bug up his butt about something. Help me get them to my car." The female leaned over him and Inuyasha let out a warning growl. Opening his eyes to slits, he glared at familiar eyes. "Hush, pup. You asked me to take care of you on this day."

"Kirara?"

"Rest."

"Kagome?"

"She's safe. I gave her a light sedative so she wouldn't wake up and see me." Inuyasha allowed an older Kirara to carry him outside and place him in a motored object of transportation. Kagome had explained what they were to him long ago when he had first tried to destroy one, thinking it a demon. Now he was thankful that it could bring them back to the shrine quickly.

He braced himself against the pain in his body during the ride, focusing on Kagome's calming scent. She had been beaten and bruised but the bandits had not defiled her in any other manner. Inuyasha would have to ask Kaede if there was any way Kagome could use her powers against humans with evil intentions to protect herself. And to have Sango teach Kagome some self-defense. Maybe if she were clothed from her head on down no one would take an unhealthy interest in her.

Again he was lifted from the car by Kirara and the other youkai carried Kagome up the long flight to the shrine grounds. He sensed Mrs. Higurashi almost in the exact place he'd left her and he had to wonder just how much time had gone by since he'd passed out. "Kagome, Inuyasha! My dears, what has happened to them?" the matriarch addressed her demand to Kirara.

"Some goons went after Kagome. Inuyasha got to her before they could do something irrevocable but I'm afraid he's been shot in the process. I removed the bullets from him. Tomorrow night is the new moon so he may have to go to the hospital if he doesn't greatly improve by then." Inuyasha tried to lift his lids so that he could look at his miko's mother and reassure the crying woman but fatigue weighed them down like heavy stones. They were brought in the house and amidst startled exclamations from Souta and Grandpa, taken to Kagome's room.

A futon was quickly laid out for him next to her bed and he was laid on the thick mattress. Covered with a heavy blanket, he was finally able to open his eyes. "Found her…" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and brushed his bangs away from his face.

"I never doubted you would, dear. Let me tend to Kagome, and then I'll see about getting you more comfortable." He might have nodded but couldn't recall as he fell back into the void.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi studied the female demon across from her at the kitchen table. The two cream tails ringed with black reminded her of the nekomata that was such a good companion to Kagome's friend Sango. "Thank you for bringing them home. I worried when he didn't return right away with her. For some reason I fully expected them to be arguing about her habit of being late."

"I've done all I can for now, Mrs. Higurashi. Should he require medical attention tomorrow night when he is human, ask for Dr. Kintaro at the hospital. He treats demons and half demons that are brought in to the human facility. Sesshoumaru has given him permission to treat Inuyasha."

"You are not supposed to interfere with the way things are happening, are you?" Kirara shook her head before standing. Bowing, the fire cat moved to the kitchen door.

"No, but Inuyasha asked me for this favor five hundred years ago and I promised. Good night, Higurashi-san. I wish you luck in keeping the pup in bed." The two women shared a smile as only mothers can and the nekomata left.

Kagome was awake and kneeling at Inuyasha's side when her mother went to check on them. Her daughter's wrist was bound and several cuts had been covered by bandages. She was pulling off the half demon's haori to check his wounds. Blood continued to seep from the one in his chest and Mama wondered if he shouldn't be in the hospital now. "Kagome, you should be in bed, dear. I'll tend to Inuyasha."

"How did he know I needed him?"

"He must have sensed it. He came through the well just as I was wishing under the Sacred Tree that I could go get him or that he would come." She saw her child finger the rosary and thought she ought to tell her that that was not the reason they were connected.

"He's always putting himself in harm's way for me. I end up feeling like one of those damsels in distress that are in Western fairy tales and he's my knight. Instead of shining armor it's fur of the Fire Rat." Tears studded grey-blue eyes and Kagome sniffled while placing new gauze pads and fresh wrap on the three gunshot wounds. "Not even his haori can protect him against guns. Mama, do you think he'll be okay by tomorrow night? Enough so that he won't have to go to the hospital?"

"I think it depends on how much rest he can get. And as your safety is obviously more important than his own health, knowing you're safe in bed will greatly relieve his mind." Mama watched as golden orbs peeked out from black lashes. Kagome had yet to notice that Inuyasha was awake.

"Oi, wench, you're not crying again, are you?" Kagome glanced up quickly from her ministrations to find him studying her. One clawed hand rose weakly to swipe a stray tear from her cheek. "Weepy woman. Don't you know it takes more than three tiny metal objects to kill me? I survived Sesshoumaru's hand through my gut didn't I?" Too late they remembered Mama was still in the room. They heard her gasp and declare,

"Wait until I get a hold of that young man. Trying to kill his baby brother over some inheritance like a spoiled child." Righteous anger making her forget her concern, Mrs. Higurashi sailed out of the room to go find the emergency number Kirara left her. The two shard hunters watched her go, mild astonishment on their faces.

"Should we tell her he's probably not going to listen to a word she says, much less care?"

"Keh, I just want to see the look on his face when she does." Inuyasha tried to shift into a more comfortable position but the overwhelming pain prevented him from finding one. "Kagome, where's Tetsusaiga?"  
"Under my bed. I didn't want Souta trying to use it." Kagome placed her hand over his where it remained on her cheek. "Thank you."

"Go to bed, Kagome." He watched her turn out the overhead light and crawl into bed. She shut off the light on the night stand and carefully got onto her side so that she was facing him. "Kagome, we have a lot to talk about when I'm better." Her murmured assent gave no indication whether she really heard him or just his voice. It didn't matter how long it took him to get better. His wench wasn't going anywhere without him again.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 3_

Morning dawned as it always did at this time of year, with birds singing and sunlight made watery by dewy clouds. Despite the fact that neither of her children had to go to school, Mama was already up. She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, staring at the business card in front of her. A dozen times last night she had almost picked up the phone to call the number on it but common sense had reasserted itself each time. As much as she wanted to give the elder "Taisho" brother a piece of her mind, she knew she couldn't do anything to jeopardize the outcome of the battle with Naraku. She understood that if the younger were to meet today's Sesshoumaru, he would demand answers that could change history. Once the whole story played out though, all bets were off.

Slipping the card in her pocket, she made a mental note to file it away for future use. Mama began her preparations for the day, enjoying the quiet time and adding food on her already written grocery list. If Souta became anything like Inuyasha when a teenager, she'd have to double her weekly trip to the store. Although, maybe, hopefully, Kagome would have been married and moved out by then. With a soft sigh she heard her father-in-law get up and knew more explanations were going to be necessary.

Grandpa Higurashi was a traditional Shinto priest who believed in the old ways of herbal medicines and exorcisms. Perhaps it was a good thing too or he would have suffered a heart attack for sure when Inuyasha first appeared. It was the grandfather in him that worried now as he saw how close Kagome had become to the half demon. And it didn't matter if the young man was human or demon, he was still a boy. Boys that age he knew were lechers in his mind. Finding out that Inuyasha was ensconced in Kagome's room and unable to be moved didn't sit well with the old man but he figured if the boy hadn't done anything improper by this point he probably wouldn't.

Joining his daughter-in-law in the kitchen for tea, the old priest sat down at the table and waited for her to stop flitting around. How she had this much energy this early in the day would be an eternal mystery to him. When she finally landed, he straightened his stooped posture as much as possible and cleared his throat. "My dear, about the children…"

"Oh, Father, I know what you're going to say but they've slept in the same room before. I assure you nothing is going to happen that is in any way improper." He missed the twinkle in her eyes as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, I know. One thing I will say about the boy, he's respectful of women in that manner. Very proper." Mama decided not to tell him about the "accidental" glimpses Inuyasha had caught of her daughter in the hot springs. She didn't blame the young man for them. It would be hard not to look at her in such a compromising position if he had come to save her when she screamed. And he was a teenage boy after all. She'd have been worried if he hadn't been interested.

"His mother was a princess; I'm sure she taught him manners. Some of them have been put aside in favor of survival, that's all. When you're all alone, social niceties aren't necessary. Was that your only concern, Father?"

"No, it's about what happened last night. Kagome could have been seriously hurt."

"I agree, as I'm sure does Inuyasha. I'll be forever grateful that he came when he did last night."

"That's what puzzles me. He was on the other side of the well. How did he know she needed rescuing?"

"Instinct, perhaps," she suggested. There was no need to bring up the special bond between the two young people. Sometimes it was just best to leave the old man out of the loop. "There is much we don't know about demons and half demons. They could have abilities unknown even to experts." Not that there were experts in this era or at least no human ones that she knew of. She could hardly tell her late husband's father that demons still populated the earth and walked among them disguised as humans. Some things the old priest was better off not knowing.

"True, true," Grandpa nodded. "What did that woman say when she brought them home? Have the police been told?"

"A special task force assigned for these kinds of incidents has taken charge of the criminals and may come to ask Kagome and Inuyasha some questions but not for a few days yet."

"Good, good. Well, I'm off to tend to the shrine. Let me know if you need anything, my dear."

"All right, Father, breakfast will be in about an hour." She watched him leave and sank back against the chair in relief. The questions hadn't been as bad as she thought they were going to be.

A noise in the doorway of the kitchen alerted her that another member of the household was up. Souta stood there, one hand wiping the sleep from his eyes. He still wore his pajamas and she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. Not that she'd voice that opinion out loud. "Mom, are Sis and Inuyasha going to be all right?"

"Of course, dear. They just need lots of rest. Especially Inuyasha so no bugging him for tales of his fights with demons."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go get dressed. Breakfast will be soon." He wandered out and she got up to begin the meal. While water was set on to boil, Mama decided to check on the two teens.

Inuyasha heard her ascent and struggled to sit up. His external wounds had closed but internally he was still damaged. Kagome was facing him, her injured wrist hanging off the bed as if reaching for him in the night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept through the night when he was hurt. To do so back home would have been suicide. Lightly touching her arm, he was surprised when Kagome shot up out of sleep. Normally it would have taken a shake and a quick duck to rouse her before she woke on her own.

"Inuyasha, I just had this weird dream. Mama said she was going to talk to Sesshoumaru." He held back a snicker with effort but turned towards the door so she couldn't see his smirk. It wouldn't do to laugh in his condition.

"I am going to talk to that young man. After Naraku's dead. For the moment you two are going to stay in bed and rest."

"Sesshoumaru's still _alive_?" Panicked, Kagome raised as far as her knees before her mother could push her back down. "And he hasn't tried to kill us?"

"Keh, that would be changing history, wench. He's not about to risk that." The young miko's brow furrowed in confusion.

"How is it that he's even still alive? He was twice your age back in the Feudal Era, wasn't he?"

"About that. Demons with great power live long lives, Kagome. He was the equivalent of a fifteen year old human when I was born. That's probably what made him such a prick about me. Adolescent demons are snot nosed punks most of the time."

"If he lived this long, would you?"

"Sure. My old man was fifteen hundred or so when I was born. Could have lived to be eighteen hundred to two thousand." Kagome's jaw dropped and she turned to her mother who had been silent. Inuyasha had a feeling the older woman was taking this better than her daughter. "I could live as old as a thousand." The priestess sank further back into her bed and stared at the ceiling. No wonder he had been willing to turn human for Kikyo. The prospect of living that long alone must have been too much to contemplate. Growing up alone had been bad enough but to live his whole life while every human around him died…

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm, what are you sorry for, wench?"

"I thought you had the best of both worlds being half demon."

"He does, my dear. He has the strength and power to protect from his father's side and his heart and soul from his mother's to want to love and care for others. Plus he looks like both Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutaisho so he has them with him even if he can't remember what they looked like in life." Kagome sat up to look at her mother, knowing she was right. "And as he doesn't know much about demon history, who says he has to end up alone for his whole life? I bet there's a way for him to keep his friends and wife with him when the time comes."

"Are you sure you're not psychic, Mama?" Mama chuckled, tucking her daughter in again. She did the same for Inuyasha, seeing the gratitude in his golden eyes. She brushed his bangs back, much as she'd done the night before and briefly rubbed his ears. As he didn't protest, she knew he didn't mind her touch.

"No, dear, I'm just a mother." They watched her leave and settled more fully into their covers. Once more facing each other, Kagome continued on with her thoughts.

"I don't want you all alone, Inuyasha. I promised to stay by your side as long as you let me and I meant it."

"I know, Kagome. That means being careful. Of course I can't be with you all day, every day. You got to learn how to defend yourself at least until I can get there to protect you. Until then, you're not going to go anywhere without me. Even back here. You should have been safe in this time."

"I knew you were going to say that." She pouted and reached out to stroke one ear, hoping he'd let her touch the appendage as he'd let her mother. When he flicked it out of her reach, she stretched further and lost her balance. Tumbling down on to the floor, she landed on top of him. His bad leg cried in protest while his chest throbbed and his shoulder wanted no part of the sudden movement.

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry!" She struggled to move until she was lying beside him, tangled in her bedclothes. Resting her head on his good shoulder, she was surprised when tears came to her eyes. "I was scared, you know. Even after having faced your brother and Naraku, I was still scared of a bunch of gang members. How odd is that? The only reason they didn't hurt me more was because the leader believed me when I told him I was a miko-in-training."

"My brother had no interest in just doing you harm. He would have killed you out right that day. Naraku is a sick bastard but at the moment he's more interested in screwing with our hearts and minds. Do me a favor, if you ever come up against people like that in my time, don't mention the "in training" part. They'll just take advantage of your inexperience." Inuyasha nuzzled her hair, trying to offer comfort without words. Opening his mouth around her usually led to trouble.

"All right." Feeling tired once more she closed her eyes and prepared to sleep. Kagome felt his arm come around her and knew he would keep the nightmares at bay should any come. "My knight in gaudy red Fire Rat."

Both were just about asleep when the door to her room popped open. "Hey Sis, breakfast is ready…" Souta saw the two on the floor together and couldn't resist shouting, "Mom, Inuyasha and Kagome are making out!" Downstairs Mama was the only one to hear the declaration so she was free to say her thought out loud.

"Oh, good. I will have puppy eared grandchildren."


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again to __**ananova**__ for putting this new story in your community. And thanks to __**metalcherry **__and __**Crazy With Happiness**__ for the reviews. Also thanks to __**LogicalGoth**__ who put the story on his/her favorites list and to all those who've set up a story alert (I've lost track of whom I've sent a PM of thanks to). I have to give credit to where credit is due: __**metalcherry**__ is responsible for me bringing back "future Kirara." Until it was suggested, I hadn't thought about keeping her in the story, so thanks!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 4_

Kagome was over the embarrassment of the morning by the time afternoon rolled around. Inuyasha had forgiven Souta for his outburst with only a growl of warning not to do it again. For her part, Mama had seemed disappointed that all they'd done was sleep in each other's arms. Grandpa hadn't been told as usual, to keep the peace. Heaven only knew what he'd have done and said had he heard his grandson's proclamation.

The young priestess now sat at the table looking at her homework while Inuyasha rested upstairs still. Both teens had been uncomfortable with just _how_ comfortable they had been upon waking. Blanket cushions aside, his hand had been under her nightshirt and her hand had been inside his kosode. They'd quickly broken apart. Spending some time apart seemed to be a good idea at the moment.

A knock on the outside door roused her from her thoughts and Kagome slowly made her way towards the foyer. Her ribs and stomach still hurt from the beating and her wrist ached from the slight sprain she had. Pulling open the door, she was surprised to her three school friends on the other side. "It's true!" Eri cried, rushing forward to gently and yet enthusiastically embrace her friend.

"We heard what happened, Kagome. Mom went to the bakery and Aite-san told her because he knew we were friends and she told me. I called Eri and Ayumi." Yuka paused for breath and then continued. "We rushed right over."

"Thank you," she said, touched. Her friends might miss the subtle hints that she didn't want to date Hojo but they genuinely cared.

"Oh, Kagome, we're so sorry. Mom offered to drive us home but I thought we'd be safe."

"We should have been. It's good that you weren't with me. I told them I was a miko-in-training and it saved me from anything more than a beating. If you'd been with me, I don't think the leader would have believed me. Since I was walking towards the shrine, I guess it made sense."

Kagome hugged each girl in turn and looked through the open door to the shrine courtyard. A young man carrying a familiar gift basket was coming their way. "Guys… Please, tell me that isn't Hojo."

"Well, he called me and it sort of slipped out," Eri confessed.

"Inuyasha's going to be angry he's here." They had met the half demon before and thought him a cool person despite what she'd told them about him previously. Luckily they didn't know he was anything other than a teenager of two races.

"He's being possessive again, huh?"

"No, he's _here_," she replied urgently as a menacing growl ripped through the second floor of the house and came down the stairs. She prayed her normally oblivious friends wouldn't hear it but this _would_ be one of the times that they were observant.

"Was that him?" Yuka asked just as Hojo reached them. Inuyasha joined them just as her four classmates were putting house slippers on.

"Kagome," he grated out, his breathing not as even as it should have been. She worried about his apparent lack of healing. His _youki _had dropped as the afternoon waned. If he wasn't any better by nightfall, a trip to the hospital was surely on the agenda.

"Aite-san told Yuka's mother and she told Yuka who told the others. They're my friends, Inuyasha." He trailed behind the group of five, not liking the crowd. It was getting too close to sundown.

They sat uncomfortably in the living room, Inuyasha taking a proprietary position next to Kagome. His blood beast didn't like the presence of the other male. His leg protested its bending but he refused to make it obvious that he was hurt. Mama must have heard the exchange because she came in with a tray of tea. "Inuyasha, dear, you should be in bed."

"Keh, I'll be fine, Higurashi-san."

"Well, if you start feeling bad, straight upstairs, young man. We don't want that trip to the hospital."

"Yes, ma'am, no ma'am," he agreed. She gave his forehead a quick feel for fever and then left the six children alone.

"You're staying here?" Hojo asked in disapproval. Kagome shifted uneasily, not liking his tone.

"Inuyasha rescued me last night. He got hurt and is staying here to recover. His brother is away on business and asked Mama to take care of him." The miko laid a hand on the half-demon's arm to show that they were a team. She had no idea where today's Sesshoumaru was but it was clear that the two would not get along enough for Inuyasha to heal.

"You're so brave, Inuyasha-san!" The three girls sighed in unison while Inuyasha looked at them like they were crazy and Hojo took the opportunity to study the other boy. The boy's hair was unnaturally white in color and the gold eyes seemed to glow with an ethereal light. He was certainly Japanese for he spoke it perfectly, even if his diction was a bit old fashion.

The girls chatted animatedly for several minutes while the boys drank their tea and pretended to ignore each other. Kagome paused in her discussion to check the clock. She was just about to suggest that Inuyasha go up to her room when the first pulse of power indicating his change occurred. She heard his sharp intake of breath and his involuntary groan.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in concern as his _youki_ took a sudden dip. His face reflected the pain he was really in as his demon blood went dormant for the night. "Mama, Inuyasha needs help!" Ignoring her friends in favor of tending to the half-demon, Kagome struggled to get him out of the room before he completely changed. There was no way she could explain away an instantaneous dye job and different color eyes. She met her mother in the kitchen, Inuyasha now coughing up blood.

"Sit, dear. Ayumi, call for an ambulance, please," Mama asked the girl hovering in the doorway. "I'm afraid your visit with Kagome will have to wait until another time." The others nodded and left before they heard the wailing of the ambulance siren. Once Ayumi left, she turned her attention solely on her daughter's protector. His hair had changed to midnight black while his normally amber gaze was now similar to the violet Miroku sported.

The two women piled into the ambulance beside the medic, hoping to keep the half-demon turned human from panicking. Anything that frightened him or seemed a threat could easily worsen his condition. Mama spoke urgently with the EMT while Kagome held Inuyasha's hand. She had seen him poisoned on his human night and full of holes but those incidents did had not worried her like this did. She knew the internal damage bullets could cause. Bleeding around a major organ was a definite possibility.

"S'alright, wench." He gave her a weak smile.

"It better be," she warned. "I'll you-know-what you every day for a whole month if you're not."

"Keh," was all he said.

Inuyasha was taken immediately into a trauma room where he was examined by the Dr. Kintaro Kirara had given Mama as a physician who treated youkai and hanyou. Kagome paced, biting her lower lip. Her stomach protested the sharp movements until a jabbing pain brought her to her knees. "Kagome!" her mother cried, just as a doctor came by. Mama watched helplessly as her daughter was taken into the room next to Inuyasha and they were both examined. A nurse tried to steer her away from the teens but gave up when she saw that the distraught mother wasn't going anywhere.

"Is there someone we can call for you?"

"Inuyasha's brother. I have an emergency number for him. If he complains, tell him that everything is in danger of changing. That should get him home fast enough. I'm not leaving my children."

* * *

A slim cell phone was placed in a pants pocket and its owner turned to view the nekomata standing in one corner. Her tails swished in agitation, knowing in her gut the reason for the call. "You were right, Kirara. The whelp has landed himself in the hospital."

"You are going." It wasn't a question.

"Do I have a choice? Higurashi-san made it quite clear that I was to present myself at the earliest possible moment. I do believe she threatened me." Amusement colored the speaker's voice until he noticed the sharp claws held up for his inspection.

"I'd be quite happy to be the instrument of her wrath, pup. Get going. I've interfered enough, it's your turn. Just stay out of sight of your brother and Kagome."

"Hn, ridiculous," was the uttered comment as the inu taiyoukai walked out the door.

"Disrespectful pup."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 5_

Mama sat in a chair set at the foot of both hospital beds. Machines beeped, monitoring the life signs of the two prone teens. She clasped her hands, sighing at the stillness of her two children. Inuyasha had become hers as much as Kagome was. The elder Higurashi woman was now fiercely protective of the young man and would take on anyone- demon or human- willingly to see that he was cared for. It hurt her to see how wary he was of a simple gesture or touch of affection.

Glancing up, she caught sight of a shadowy figure looking in at them from the hallway. The tall man turned away to leave but Mama raced out of the room. "Wait just one minute, young man."

Sesshoumaru paused, debating the wisdom of speaking to her. Knowing a protective mother when he saw one, the demon lord gave in. "Hn, you worry for nothing, Higurashi-san. They will live."

"Of course they will. That is not the issue."

"Like Kirara, I cannot interfere. My brother would ask questions about the past I am not allowed to answer. It is best he doesn't know I was ever here."

"Rubbish, he might be more willing to work with you in the past if he knows how you are now."

Turning, the taiyoukai studied the human woman. "Perhaps." He backtracked, going into the room. Inuyasha laid still, an oxygen tube stuck in his nose to facilitate breathing. An IV ran antibiotics and pain medicine into his blood stream.

"He hasn't awakened yet. Dr. Kintaro says he might not until morning."

"It is just as well. If he finds his mate-to-be as she is, he could re-open his incision just to get to her."

Mama glanced over at her daughter, who was stirring. "It is best you go now, Sesshoumaru. Kagome might faint at the present day you. She had a hard enough time accepting the fact that you didn't want to hurt them now."

"Hn, ridiculous." The dog demon moved to the door and opened it before looking back. "I have left some things with the nurse for Inuyasha. Their bills have been paid."

"By whom?"

"It was their wish." He left without explaining.

* * *

"Mama?" Kagome whispered her eyes still heavy. She felt her mother's hand and relaxed. "Inuyasha, is Inuyasha okay?"

"The doctor repaired the damage done to the artery. He'll be fine in a couple of days. He's still sleeping off the anesthesia."

"I was scared; I can't lose him, Mama."

"He's very precious to all of us, Kagome, dear. He's more than a friend, ne, Kagome?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Sesshoumaru was here, wasn't he? I can still feel his _youki_."

"For a moment."

"Good. I would have loved to have seen him and the youkai that helped us the other night but I suppose it's best I don't." The young miko shifted restlessly and frowned when it hurt to turn on her side. "What happened to me?"

"A lacerated spleen. You'll be fine too, although you broke a rib when you collapsed and fractured your already sprained wrist. Get some rest; I'll be here when you wake."

"Night, Mama."

* * *

Golden rays washed the room in a warm bath, waking Mama. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she watched with intense interest as Inuyasha changed from human teenage boy to half demon warrior. Both were part of the whole and she was glad she got to see the transformation. Hurrying to his side, she wasn't surprised that his eyes flashed open. White furry ears moved in all directions before they laid down to block out the high pitched beep of the heart monitor. "Good morning, Inuyasha. You gave us all quite the scare last night."

"I feel like sh…crap." His nose made a motion like his was sniffing, and his eyes widened in panic as his head swung to Kagome's side of the room. "Kagome!"

"Shh, she's fine. She needed to have a cut stitched on one of her organs, just as you needed some on a major blood vessel."

His eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath to shift through the strange scents until he found Kagome's. Satisfied Mama was correct, Inuyasha settled back into the bed. The half demon looked around, noting the machines and the IV apparatus attached to him.

"Don't touch," Mama scolded gently when he would have removed the IV needle. "You still need the medicine it's giving you. Dr. Kintaro said he'd remove it when he comes in this afternoon. By then your body should be back to normal and can fight off any infections that may try to hurt the healing process."

"Keh, Sesshoumaru was here."

"Yes, he was concerned at little, I think."

"Not likely; he knows the outcome. Even if he didn't, I doubt he would have come."

"I'm not so sure. Even though I threatened him, I don't think he was afraid to go against my demand that he come. I was afraid that you might need a transfusion."

"A transfusion of what?"

"Blood, dear. You've lost quite a bit over the last couple of days. I didn't know if there was some rule or what not about giving demons human blood." He nodded his head, thankful she had been that farsighted. Taking off the oxygen, he slipped out of bed gingerly.

"This place got a bathroom?" Mama nodded and helped him steer the IV stand over to the door in the corner of the room. She was silent when he discovered the backless nature of the hospital gown and pretended not to see him blush to the roots of his hair and ears. When he returned, instead of getting back in bed, Inuyasha went to Kagome's side.

"I'm going to go see about breakfast, dear. Don't stay out of bed too long."

"Sure. What other injuries does she have now?"

"A broken rib and fractured wrist from where she collapsed."

"Clumsy wench," she heard him mutter as she went to seek out a nurse. The two young people needed some time alone.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of Kagome's bed despite his aching leg. His golden gaze scanned every inch of her face for signs of discomfort or pain. Finding none, he continued on until he'd done a visual inspection of the rest of her. Picking up one tiny hand, he held it gently, letting her touch reassure him of her vitality. Inuyasha stared out the window after that, his thoughts a jumble of confusion and emotion. "How am I going to protect you?"

"The same way you always do," she answered him. Only then realizing he'd spoken out loud, amber orbs looked instantly down at her. Grey-blue eyes smiled back softly, a smile also hovering around pink tinted lips. "Good morning, Inuyasha. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"I don't think I've slept all night when I was human since I was a pup." Kagome's hand tightened on his, feeling sad that he'd never known enough safety to get the rest he really needed on his most vulnerable night. "I got plenty of rest last night. With that vessel fixed, I should be fine in a day or so. You on the other hand, are a mess." Too tired at the moment to take umbrage at what he said, the young priestess yawned and raised her other arm to lightly punch his uninjured shoulder.

"Where's Mama?"

"Went to see about breakfast."

"Hey, now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry. We missed dinner last night." Kagome raised the head of her bed, surprising Inuyasha with the action. Becoming serious, she leaned into his side until he adjusted his position so that he could hold her. Tucking her head under his chin, she felt her eyes tear. "Hold me for a little while? I could have lost you."

"Same here, wench." Burying his nose in her hair, Inuyasha stroked the hand he still held.

Mama found them like that ten minutes later, fast asleep. The nurse, a youkai of unknown origin, sighed behind her and set down the tray she was carrying on a table set to one side. "Perhaps breakfast will have to wait after all," she said.

"It can wait," Mama replied. "They just needed to know the other was all right."


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: A thanks to __**Akiko Rainleaf Kayla **__for adding this story to her/his favorites list. Thank you to the reviewer who signed his/her comments "__**InuyashaAndIchigoFan.**__" I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I got another review from __**metalcherry**__ the other day wanting to know what "future Kirara" looks like. Can you all wait until the end? I've given hints in previous chapters but she won't make another appearance until then._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 6_

When Inuyasha and Kagome finally ate breakfast, it was going on noon. Dr. Kintaro made a brief visit to check on both of his patients and promised to return within the hour to remove the IV from the hanyou's arm. Mama had gone home to get some much needed rest only after the demon nurse swore on her life to watch over the two shard hunters like they were her own children. As Inuyasha had been present for the vow, she knew the nurse was telling the truth. Souta and her father-in-law were eager to hear news and it was with an easy smile that she told them the truth. Both adolescent heroes would be just fine.

Getting dressed after a shower, Mama stopped brushing her hair abruptly when her gaze fell on the well house. "Oh, dear, I wonder how the others are doing. They must be extremely worried. And poor Shippou-chan; he's got to be absolutely terrified that something's happened to his adoptive parents."

The matriarch would never know exactly how right she was.

* * *

Kirara stretched and wandered over to the three humans who were sitting in a half circle over cups of tea. Her kitten Sango had a frown on her lovely face while worry etched the monk's brow and the elderly miko gaze off into space with her one good eye. She brushed against each reassuringly, hoping to relieve their minds. Whatever was going on with the half demon and young priestess would soon sort itself out. She had lived long enough to know these things. With one more pass at the humans, the nekomata turned her attention to the youngest member of her new litter. "Meorow!" she let out, startled that the cub had escaped without her noticing. More than just a little chagrinned and embarrassed, she pounced once on Sango's lap before dashing out the door.

"Kirara, what's the matter?" Coming out of her daze, Sango looked around the hut. Not seeing Shippou, she got to her feet. "C'mon, monk. We've got to go find Shippou. He's gone off on his own again."

"I'm sure he's just by the well, waiting for the others to come back."

"Do you want to be the one to tell Kagome her adopted son got hurt if something happens to him while she's gone?" Sango had a point. There was no way Miroku was going to face an angry miko from the future if her little darling had been harmed in her absence.

"Aye, she's right, Miroku. While we are very much convinced something has happened on Kagome's side of the well, it would greatly distress her to find out that her little cub was hurt. You know she and Inuyasha will return, but Shippou is still a child, and needs reassurance."

"Yes, Lady Kaede," the young man agreed before following his intended out of the hut. Kirara was waiting for them at the edge of the path to the old well. Her glare was enough to shame both humans. It made the monk sometimes wonder just how much she understood.

Shippou was sitting on the lip of the well, his head bowed so that he could see the dirt bottom. "Shippou," Sango called softly, not wanting to surprise him into losing his balance.

"Something bad happened, Sango. I feel it."

"Yes, my young friend, we all did. Inuyasha is with her and that should be enough to reassure us that Kagome will be all right. And if either did get hurt, you know that there is very advanced medicine in Kagome's time." The kitsune child turned around to look at the other members of his new family. He hopped down and went over to hug Sango's leg. She picked him up, hugging him tightly. Dropping an affectionate kiss on his auburn hair, she began making her way back to the village. The emerald eyes that looked up at her were filled with tears.

"It will be all right, Shippou. Did Inuyasha not sense something wrong even though he was on this side of the well?"

"That's cause a demon can sense when his mate's in danger no matter where he is. I don't think Time would matter either, not when it's those two."

"So they _are_ mates," Miroku said, a lecherous gleam in his eyes. He was surprised when it was Kirara who slapped him, not Sango. Her claws gently raked his cheek. Not to leave any marks but hard enough for him to know he was being reprimanded. "So they're not?" Her answer was a slight hiss before she jumped off his shoulder and walked back to Kaede's hut in high dungeon, her tails pointed straight up in the air.

Sango and Shippou giggled, the cub relaxing a bit. "She's still mad I slipped out without her noticing."

"And she took it out on me?" Miroku asked in a plaintive tone.

"Well, you did ask a question about a very private thing. Demons don't always, you know, to mate." Shippou took on the air of a teacher lecturing his students. "A pair can be unofficial mates if they love each other and intend to become mates in the future. Kagome and Inuyasha are like that. That's why he's so overprotective and jealous when other male demons take an interest in Kagome. He tries to keep his scent on her without telling her why. I don't think he's really aware of what he's doing though. Or at least half of him is and the other is clueless. Mating is something that's taught from father to son or mother to daughter."

"Ah, so his actions are the demon half's way of claiming Kagome as his. The only thing he's consciously aware of is that his instincts are telling him that he needs to spread his scent over her as much as possible. She's not old enough to claim physically and there's too much danger around to risk getting her with child." The demon slayer was fascinated by the insight the kitsune was giving them about demon pairing. It was something not even the most experienced slayer in the village had known.

"Yeah, demons sense these kinds of things. That's why I said I didn't think Time would matter if Kagome was in danger there and Inuyasha was here. Some part of him would just _know_ she needed him." Shippou became sad once again. "Inuyasha was human last night. Do you think he got into trouble?"

"That is a possibility, Shippou. It is also a possibility that Kagome convinced our half demon friend to spend the night and let her go to school today. If she got in trouble the other night, Inuyasha might not be willing to leave her side. Let us wait until this evening to truly be concerned."

"I hadn't thought of that. Do you think she'll bring more treats back?"

"No doubt, Shippou. Whether you get them is another story. You didn't even tell Kirara where you were going," Sango scolded. "You know better than that. We don't mind you going off on your own so long as we know where you are. Kagome would be very upset if something happened to you and we couldn't get to you in time. I don't know about you, but I don't relish the thought of trying to explain my way out of that situation."

Miroku hid his smirk as the kit looked properly chastened. It would do the boy good to get into trouble once in a while. With Sango doing the disciplining, Kagome wouldn't believe Shippou if he ran to her with a sob story about Inuyasha or Miroku being mean to him. Shippou would be on his best behavior for the foreseeable future, if only to make sure that the demon slayer he considered a type of aunt didn't rat him out to his adoptive mother. This was a piece of information he was quite happy to pass along to Inuyasha when he returned. The half demon would enjoy hearing about Shippou finally getting his due when it came to his mischief. And if Kirara's reaction was anything to go by, it wasn't only Sango the cub was going to have to answer to.

Kaede was waiting for them when they returned, rice and dumplings set out for lunch. She smiled at Shippou fondly, apparently knowing he'd gotten in trouble. "Lunch is served, if anyone is hungry. Shippou was by the well, I take it."

"Yes, Lady Kaede," Sango answered. "He's learned his lesson; haven't you, Shippou?" Shippou was busy looking for something among the items Kagome had left the last time she was here. He came up holding a lollipop, a triumphant grin on his face. "Shippou! Give me that."

Twice in the span of five minutes, Miroku thought and didn't bother to hide his grin this time. Inuyasha was going to _love_ this.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_A/N: __**Go**__ is an ancient game of strategy that originated in China over 2,500 years ago and had reached Japan by the seventh century, according to Wikipedia. The __**ko rule**__ is designed to prevent an unending cycle of the same moves over and over again. _

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 7_

It was with much surprise, on Dr. Kintaro's part, that the physician discharged Inuyasha later that day. Mama had returned to the hospital to find that the half demon was dressed in street clothes of the modern variety and sitting cross legged on the end of Kagome's bed playing _Go_ with her. Kagome was smiling even though it was glaringly obvious that she was losing. A familiar smirk graced Inuyasha's mouth as he captured another stone of Kagome's. "I see you've managed to keep yourselves entertained while I was gone. I didn't realize you played, Inuyasha, dear. We'll have to set up a game between us some day."

"Mama, you're good but he's way better."

"Keh, Ofukuro and I used to play every day once I was old enough to understand the rules." He turned his head slightly to address Mama but kept an eye on his sneaky miko. Kagome had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Every day you say? I would like to try my hand at playing against a master." Mama grinned when his cheeks went pink at the compliment.

"Sure, we can do that, Higurashi-san. Oi, wench, what do you think you're doing, that ain't a legal move."

"He's right, dear. Remember the _ko_ rule. You can't place your stone in the center of all of his when one stone is surrounded by three of yours."

"Dang it, I think I have to admit defeat." Kagome's mother giggled at the look of triumph on Inuyasha's face.

"So you do, dear. I take it they're releasing you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, that earth youkai nurse said you had to sign something to make it official. She's got it at the nurse's desk."

"I'll be right back, dears." Mama left and Inuyasha slid off the bed. Kagome frowned at the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" He studied the young woman in the bed and picked up the pieces of the game while he thought about what to say.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, Kagome."

I'll be fine, Inuyasha. The doctor said I could go home tomorrow if everything was all right with the stitches. I think my powers help me heal faster than I normally would. Mama always said I recovered quickly from things. Plus, you promised to go tell the others what happened and assure them that we're all right. I would feel much better knowing Shippou isn't worried about me. You know he still has nightmares about what happened to his parents."

"Yes, I know."

"And you have to retrieve Tetsusaiga. Souta could have found it under my bed by now if he's realized we left it behind."

"It won't work for him." Inuyasha put aside the game box and went to help Kagome slide down in the bed. Once she was comfortable, he tucked the covers around her. She was so fragile; he often wondered how she could have so much power in her slight frame.

"I know, but that doesn't mean he won't break something trying. You can come back after dinner to see me. Mama will stay with me tonight and tomorrow morning, we'll both be home, okay?" She took one of his hands, and squeezed the fingers tapered with normally deadly claws. Their strength always amazed her and it was one of the things she loved best about him. He could use them to slice an enemy to bits or hold her gently when she needed comfort.

"Fine; maybe I can get a decent meal at the shrine. The food in here is worse than your cooking."

"Are you saying my cooking's bad?" An arched eyebrow warned him he'd blundered again.

"Of course not, Kagome, you just need practice." Mama had seen the inevitable end to that conversation and stepped in to save Inuyasha's hide. There was no way she was allowing her daughter do undo the healing his body had already done by "sitting" him into the floor. "Say good-bye, you two. We need to go rescue Father from Souta. Or is that Souta from Father?"

"Later, Inuyasha. Tell Shippou to be good for Sango and Miroku. I'll be checking and if he's been getting into trouble, he won't be getting any treats when I get back."

"I'll tell the runt." Inuyasha leaned down until he was almost touching noses with her. "Try not to fall out of bed and break something else." She gave him a mild glare and playfully pushed him away. His closeness had disconcerted her somewhat. The only time their faces were ever that close was when they were arguing. Or that one time at Kaguya's castle… Kagome's face flamed bright red and she quickly faced her mother.

"Bye, Mama. See you later."

"Bye, dear. Shall we, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he said, studying Kagome oddly. What had embarrassed her? "Later, wench."

Inuyasha was greeted by an overenthusiastic Souta when they arrived back at the shrine. He let the boy hug him briefly before going to get his sword. Kagome's brother followed him into his sister's room. "So that's where it was. I was sure Mom hadn't taken it to the hospital with her."

"It ain't a toy, squirt. If you want to learn, start with a kendo sword. When you're old enough and experienced enough, I'll show you how to handle a real sword. Now, I got to go tell the others what happened. Let your mom know I'll be back by dinner time."

"Sure; do you mean it, Inuyasha? About the sword I mean?"

"I mean it." Inuyasha opened Kagome's bedroom window and hopped to the ground. Going to the well house, he went in, never realizing he still wore the modern clothes the twentieth century version of his brother had left him.

* * *

Shippou was still in dung territory with Sango and Kirara when he caught Inuyasha's scent. Kirara picked up on the half demon's _youki_ and together they hurried to the door of the hut. "Sango, Inuyasha's back."

"Is Kagome with him?"

"No," the cub said, disappointedly. Inuyasha breezed into the hut, not noticing the odd looks his clothing got. "Where's Kagome?"

"In the hospital. One of her organs had a tear in it and needed to be fixed. She's got a broken rib and a fractured wrist but she should be home tomorrow."

"Oh, my," Kaede uttered coming in behind him. "What happened to her?"

"Some bandits from her time decided to try to hurt her. I got to her just as they were beating her unconscious. The leader shot me three times with something called a gun that shoots small metal objects called bullets. One nicked one of my major blood vessels and it had to be fixed last night when I turned human."

"Well, as you're here and well, we can safely say everything is all right, can't we?" Miroku asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm going back to stay there until Kagome's out of the hospital. Doctor should release her tomorrow if she doesn't hurt herself again, clumsy wench."

"Inuyasha," Sango scolded. "I thought you said she was beaten."

"Yeah, but the broken rib and fractured wrist happened at the hospital. Before it was only a bruise and a sprain." Inuyasha sank to his knees in front of the kitsune child. "She's fine runt, so don't worry. I'll bring her for a visit as soon as her mother says I can. You're to mind Sango, Miroku and Kaede-babaa. No treats otherwise; Kagome's rules." The horrified look on the cub's face told him he'd heard that before and had broken it. "What'd you do?"

"He went off without telling anyone; even Kirara didn't know where he went or that he'd left at all." Sango reported this with an intense air of disapproval. "And then he tried to eat candy before lunch."

"All within the space of five minutes," Miroku added.

"Guys!"

"Keh, you'd better think of a way to apologize by the time Kagome comes back. She's going to be very disappointed. If that's all, I got to get going."

"Just one question, Inuyasha." Miroku didn't bother to hide his smirk.

"What is it?" he asked irritably. He wanted to be back at the shrine.

"Just what are you wearing?"


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you, __**Nenabae,**__ for the wonderful review. I'll try not to have anyone hanging onto the edge of their seats too long._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 8_

Inuyasha was first into Kagome's room the next morning. He had spent the previous night in a foul mood thanks to Miroku's teasing about his clothes and was in no mood for any excuses about why the priestess couldn't come home. She greeted him with smiles and out stretched hands until she saw the scowl on his face. Mama had wisely put down her purse and left the room to go talk to the nurse on duty. "What happened, are the others all right?"

"Keh, everyone's fine, Kagome. I wore these modern clothes back and Miroku took pot shots at them." The monk had if fact made thinly veiled innuendos about he and Kagome going out like a couple of teenagers and doing things that they had no business doing. The worst part hadn't been the teasing, it had been his demon half's ready agreement.

"There's nothing wrong with those clothes." Kagome blushed, thinking he looked very handsome in them. She'd thought the same yesterday. "Is there any other reason you're in a bad mood?"

"You are coming home, wench."

"Well, the doctor hasn't been in yet today but I'm sure he'll discharge me. I feel a lot better and I am rather sick of laying here. Will you help me to that chair by the window?" Inuyasha lifted her, sheets and all, and carried her to the appointed furniture. He arranged himself on the window ledge so that he could see the door to the room but she could see the view outside the window.

A nurse came in with a breakfast tray and the scent of undercooked scrambled eggs made the half demon's nose wrinkle in disgust. One look at the sickly yellow mass on the plate and Kagome pushed it away. "Guess it's a good thing your mother brought you some miso soup. I'll get her bag." He carefully lifted the deceptively small purse and had to wonder if all the Higurashi women packed their bags with bricks. Inuyasha let Kagome open it and take out the small bowl of soup. With the cup of tea provided, it was enough to satisfy the miko at least until she got home.

"I see you found the soup, dear. When Inuyasha told me what he thought the eggs smelled like to him I thought you'd like that more. As for getting out of here, we're just waiting for the doctor to get in. I brought you some regular clothes, Kagome. After you're done eating, I'll help you change." Mama went to her bag and pulled out clothing for her daughter. The seemingly endless bunch of items had Inuyasha opening his mouth when he'd meant to keep it shut.

"How is it possible to put all that stuff in there? Is it a bottomless pit?" Both females giggled at his incredulous look.

"It's one of a woman's many talents, dear. We do it so that we have everything we might need during the day." Mama smiled softly at him. "I know you men think that it's all unnecessary junk. My husband used to complain about me carrying bricks in my purse."

"Inuyasha has said that about my yellow bag. The only things he thinks should be in there are potato chips and ramen." Kagome froze at her words. Both shard hunters exchanged embarrassed looks as the implications of her words sank in. If he acted towards her yellow backpack like her father had about her mother's bag, did that mean he saw her as a future wife? Or maybe even a real girlfriend now? Was it even an indication he felt more for her than friendship?

"Well, dear, I do have to agree with him on one point, dear. You do bring a few items that are not useful in the Feudal Era. Your hairdryer won't work and what use is your hairspray?"

"Toad demons," her daughter replied instantly. At her mother's blank face, she was forced to explain. "It was my first exorcism. Kind of neat, huh?"

"Very quick thinking, dear. I'm glad Inuyasha wasn't forced to use his sword on the prince. Now, let's get you washed up and dressed. Inuyasha, keep an ear out for the doctor, please."

"You bet." The antiseptic smells of the hospital hurt his nose and he was glad they were going to leave soon. Dr. Kintaro came just as Kagome was finishing getting dressed. The half demon and doctor stared at each other for several moments, the human understanding the message in cold amber eyes.

"She can go home today. It has been an honor treating you and Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha." The middle aged physician turned warm eyes on Mama and Kagome when they came out of the bathroom. "All ready to leave, I see. Let's get that IV out and sign some paper work. I'll need you to come back in three weeks so that I can remove the sutures. Your wrist should take about six weeks to heal. We'll set up a time for that when you come for your stitches."

"Six weeks!" Stunned, the half demon was working himself into a fit when Kagome went to him and placed her arms around his waist.

"Inuyasha, you don't want me to get hurt again, do you? It'll take that long for my bones to knit back together and become strong again. And until then I won't be able to use my bow. And since I don't know any other way to use my purification powers, it would be safer for me to stay where I won't get hurt. Don't you agree?"

Mama watched as angry eyes turned into liquid pools of gold. Inuyasha placed his arms gently around his miko and nodded. Whether the young man knew it or not, he was head over heels in love with her daughter. Kagome, bless her, knew just how to play on his protective instincts to get what she wanted. "All right, but you'd best be prepared, wench. You're not going anywhere without me."

Kagome inwardly winced; she was afraid he met that in the most literal sense possible. He'd follow her into the bathroom if he were like Miroku. "Deal." The priestess turned back to the adults. "Okay, doctor. Release me. I'm ready to go home."

* * *

She was gifted with the same treatment Inuyasha had been from her brother and for once she didn't call him a pest or demand he leave her alone. Kagome knew he had been worried about her and decided that she would spend an hour with him every time she came back through the well just so that he'd believe she was all right. Sango didn't have that opportunity anymore and the miko didn't want to wake up one morning and regret the loss. Grandpa gave her a soft hug and shooed her upstairs into bed. The gruff affection was an added balm to her soul.

Inuyasha hovered while she made herself comfortable then became the fetch and carry guy when she needed or wanted something. He didn't seem to mind being the gofer and Kagome didn't bring his helpfulness up. He took over her chores without complaint, even going as far as to help her mother make dinner. If she hadn't already been in love with the dog-eared warrior, his attentiveness and caring would have made her more than half way there now.

Another game of _Go_ was in progress when he finally brought up Shippou's behavior. He had been savoring the knowledge up until that point but knew that if he waited any longer, she'd think he'd been purposely keeping it from her rather than having simply forgotten with all that he'd willingly done throughout the day. Inuyasha waited until she had made a move in her favor before dropping the bomb.

"About Shippou, did you mean what you said?"

"Sure, he may not be ours literally but we're raising him now. I know he looks to me as his only adoptive parent but we're still his new family."

"Then I guess it's okay that Sango used the same threat you did concerning his behavior and treats." Kagome nodded, not really paying attention to where he was leading the discussion. She captured another piece and set herself up to get more when the rest of what he said finally hit her. "Because she had to reprimand him twice."

"_What?_"

"From what I was told he snuck off without even Kirara noticing, which tells me he used his fox magic, and was at the well waiting for us. Even after getting scolded he then proceeded to try to eat a lollipop before instead of after lunch. All within a matter of minutes."

Tears flooded Kagome's eyes and all enjoyment in the fox cub getting into trouble for something he'd done fled. "Am I a bad mother? Have I spoiled him so much that he doesn't listen to anything anyone else says or doesn't think he has to behave?" Setting the game aside, Inuyasha pulled her into his lap. "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing; he's a kitsune. Kitsunes get into mischief. He just needs to know that he can't get away with things by batting big watery eyes at you. Yes, he's a kid, but he knows right from wrong."

"He's so small though. It's hard to remember he's older than he looks." Inuyasha snorted and adjusted his position.

"Then let me punish him. Why do you think I pick him up by his tail? It's what his father would have done. And probably did if he acts anything like he used to. Youkai have different ways of disciplining their pups. Human ways won't necessarily work."

"Just don't hurt him, please. I don't want him ever to think we don't love him." With a sigh, Inuyasha turned her head with a crooked finger. He checked her scent and was relieved to find her unhappiness fading. "I won't hurt him. That doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away with crap either. We're a team, Kagome. We'll raise him together. You, me, and the rest of our odd pack." The smile returned to her eyes and she hugged him as best she could without bringing pain to her injuries.

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair, the closest thing to a kiss as he would allow himself. "Yes, together," she whispered. Whether she knew it or not, she had just promised herself to him. His demon half grinned; the human half of his mind staying silent. It had confused his heart for far too long with old regrets. The blood beast would finally have its mate.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: I wish to thank __**LogicalGoth **__and __**Inu'sgirl4ever **__for their reviews and to all those who have added this story to their favorites list. I currently have sixteen people waiting for this chapter alert to pop up in their e-mail, so without further ado, here it is._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 9_

It was a week before Kagome, and by extension Inuyasha, was allowed to return to the Feudal Era to visit their friends. Mama insisted Inuyasha bring bento lunches to Lady Kaede's before he escorted Kagome. When he came back wet from the showers on the other side of the well, the matriarch ordered him to change. Once again wearing modern clothes, the half demon carried an exasperated young miko to her mentor's hut. The other shard hunters were excited to see their friend again. Shippou would have jumped into Kagome's arms but was stopped short by Inuyasha's warning growl. The different timber in the growl told the kit one thing.

Inuyasha was now in charge of his punishment. "Kagome?" he questioned tentatively. Going to her once she'd sat down, he climbed to sit on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Shippou. You and I need to have a talk after lunch. Inuyasha will decide what your punishment should be for disobeying Sango and tricking Kirara." She softened the blow by bringing him gently into her lap. Kagome held him as Sango set out the bentos. Smiling at the ravenous look on Miroku's face, she couldn't help but giggle when he inhaled blissfully. "Mama made them."

"Your mother is a true angel, Kagome," the monk complimented.

"I'll be sure to tell her. Please, enjoy everyone." For several minutes they ate in silence. Kaede was the first to speak while the others consumed the meal.

"Inuyasha told us what happened to you, child. We were all quite concerned."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Lady Kaede. I'm thankful that Inuyasha decided to check on me." The others exchanged a look Kagome missed. Neither the demons nor the humans were going to tell the miko that he had _sensed_ that she'd needed him and gone to her. They weren't sure the half demon realized it himself. "He told you that he'd been hurt too, didn't he?"

"Aye, that he did. My, that was delicious," Kaede commented, finishing the fried rice in front of her.

"She's had a lot of practice and she loves to cook. Mama will certainly be pleased you enjoyed everything."

"Please tell her we're grateful for her generosity, Kagome." Sango set her chopsticks aside and drank the rest of her tea.

"I will," Kagome said, glancing down at her watch. "We have to return by two so I think it's time Inuyasha and I had a talk with Shippou. Will you excuse us?"

"Of course, Kagome. We'll clean up here and repack everything for you." Sango offered a sympathetic smile to her friend and started to gather the boxes.

"Thanks. Come on, Shippou." She got up gingerly and with the cub at her heels, left the hut. Inuyasha followed her progress with his ears and nose but otherwise let the two have what privacy he could. Turning, he found several interested faces studying him.

"What?"

"Have you and Kagome come to some sort of understanding?" Miroku grinned, his expression clearly stating what kind of "understanding" he meant.

"Not the kind of understanding you're thinking of, pervert." With that, Inuyasha got up to join his miko and pup.

* * *

Kagome wandered the village, her umbrella protecting her and the kitsune child on her shoulder from the rain. Shippou didn't chatter like he normally would have when his foster mother came back from her time. He let her order her thoughts and prepared himself for the lecture he could feel coming. "Shippou, I'm disappointed in you. Not that you were so worried that you wanted to wait at the well until we got back but that you left the others without telling them. Not even Kirara knew you'd left. You used your magic to trick her, didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "She's still mad at me even though I apologized. I'm sorry for leaving without telling anyone. I won't do it again." Truly contrite, the fox cub hugged her around the neck. "I promise."

"I believe you, Shippou. I just never want to find out that we'd left some town without you. Or that we're being attacked and you're not where we can protect you." The little body hanging onto her neck trembled with guilt. He'd never thought of things that way. He'd been allowed to wander all over the forest near the home he'd shared with his parents. Until the Thunder Brothers had come, he'd never worried about danger. Seeing that her point had been made, Kagome kissed the downy russet head and changed directions back towards Kaede's.

Inuyasha was waiting to take his turn with the little boy. The hanyou took Shippou all the way to the Sacred Tree for his own "talk" with the kitsune. Once settled on his favorite branch out of the rain, he waited in silence. Once he was convinced the kit was squirming, he began. "You put yourself in danger, Shippou. Normally I wouldn't care where you went when we're here in the village but that's because I can sense you no matter how far you wander. Miroku could if he had to but he didn't know he had to use his abilities to find you. Sango can sense strong demonic auras but yours isn't mature enough to have given her even a clue as to where you went. Same goes for Kagome had she been here. Maybe in a couple of years when she gets a better handle on her powers it'll be a different story."

"I've apologized to everybody, Inuyasha. I won't do it again." The half demon smelled the truth in his claim.

"I know, pup. I'm proud that your magic is strong enough to fool someone as powerful as Kirara but you showed her disrespect. She's the eldest member of our odd pack and deserves your obedience. Not to mention that _had_ anything happened to you, she would have been the only one to sense it with you way out here."

"Is my magic really that good?" Shippou wanted to know.

"Don't be smart," Inuyasha tapped his nose lightly in reprimand.

"Sorry."

"Aside from your little escape, your intent on eating candy before a meal is the other serious matter we have to talk about. Sango and Kagome never let you have lollipops before eating. What made you think you could get away with it surrounded by not one but three females?"

"She'd just threatened to take away my candy if I didn't listen to her. I wanted to have my last lollipop before Kagome was told about what I did. I knew she'd believe Sango."

"Ah, I figured it was something like that."

"Made sense at the time," the cub defended.

"Do you know what happened when I told Kagome about your actions? She thought she was a bad mother."

"No! She's the best, besides my birth mother. I couldn't have hoped for better." Real tears hovered in jewel toned eyes.

"Of course she is." Inuyasha jumped from the tree. "Listen, Shippou, she's my miko and I'll do anything to make sure she's safe. You're ours now and you never have to worry about being without family again. You're loved and you're safe."

"That's it? I'm not getting punished?" Staring in wonder at the normally hot-tempered half demon, Shippou was surprised by the mild scolding. In answer to his question, the kitsune was picked up by his tail and brought up to meet stern gold eyes.

"Oh, you're grounded all right. No candy or treats of any kind. None of that hand held video game that Kagome brought you. We're not leaving the village for several weeks so you're going to help Kaede-babaa do her chores and duties around the village. And if the others need your help, you'll offer it freely. As for Kirara, she'll set down her own judgment. If I was her I'd tan…" he cut himself off, remembering what had happened to Shippou's father. "I wouldn't be lenient. Understand?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Good, now let's get back. I have to take Kagome home. We'll be back in about five days or so. The wench wants to try to go to school."

"Okay. Are you going with her?"

"I'll walk her there and walk her home but hell will freeze over before I willingly attend with her." Shippou grinned as a thought occurred to him. It would be fun to see "hell freeze over." After all, it was the nature of a kitsune to make mischief.

* * *

"Uncle, I have a wonderful idea," the voice of Sesshoumaru's eldest nephew sang out on the other end of the phone. "How would you like to help hell freeze over?"

"Explain yourself," he demanded, wanting to know what the kitsune had up his sleeve. Ignorance was never a good idea when the fox was involved.

"Well, we both know that currently Father won't let Mother out of his sight but he swore that while he would walk her to and from school, 'hell would freeze over' before he attended with her. I just thought it would be fun if…" Present day Shippou left the rest of the thought hanging.

The demon lord smiled briefly, making his nearby assistant shrink back in terror. It was never good when the inu taiyoukai smiled. It always meant trouble. "Do go on, nephew."

"Well, this is what I was thinking…"


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews __**LogicalGoth**__ and __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__. And to __**axredxwine**__, __**EmeraldoftheFlame**__, __**Itovetacos5, Rann Organa**__, and __**Riverdraggin**__ for adding the story to their favorites list. Out of the seventeen people I now have waiting for alerts, none of you caught the large plot hole I added at the end of chapter 9. The scene between "future Shippou" and "future Sesshoumaru" was only meant to relieve the seriousness of the Inuyasha/Shippou talk. I have to thank the anonymous reviewer "__**spasija**__" for pointing it out and unknowingly helping me advance the romance part of the story. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 10_

When Shippou's phone rang, showing his aunt's number, he briefly considered not answering. However, knowing his aunt as he did, he didn't dare ignore the call. "Hello, Auntie," he tried in a carefree tone as if he had no idea why she would be calling at five o'clock in the morning.

"_Just what kind of stunt are you trying to pull? Both you and Sesshoumaru are interfering with the way things are happening. Do you honestly want to risk changing the past?_"

"Well, I thought it would be funny if…" he wisely didn't finish that sentence. Unfortunately, it was too late to prevent his aunt from hearing it.

"_You thought it would be funny?" _Was it him, or had her voice gotten even louder?

"Wait, don't get angry, Aunt. I have a very good reason for carrying out my idea from five hundred years ago. Mother once said that it was because Father went to school with her that they were finally able to admit their love for each other. I think that's the only reason Uncle agreed to the idea. You know he's a stickler for the rules."

The kitsune heard the sigh on the other side of the line and relaxed. "Yes, he hasn't changed very much, has he? One wrong move from this point on and I swear you'll regret it, young man. Do I make myself clear?" He gulped, not wanting to imagine just what she had in mind.

"Yes, ma'am. So, we're good?"

"Oh, no, you're grounded."

"But I'm over five hundred years old!"

"You're still grounded."

"Aw, man."

* * *

Hours after present day Shippou got yelled at by one of his aunts, Inuyasha was ready to yell down the house when he received a letter from his present day brother. Even five hundred years later, Sesshoumaru was still a presumptuous jerk.

"No way in he…" he trailed off, seeing both Kagome and Mama raise an eyebrow at his language. "No way."

"But it's the perfect solution. You don't want to leave me alone after what happened, and you can't hang around outside school. Someone's bound to notice even with you wearing modern clothing. And as you look like you should be in school, the officials will think you're skipping. Or that you're stalking someone." Kagome clasped her hands in supplication. "Please."

"Kagome, my studies ended with Ofukuro's death. There's no way I could fit in. And I can't leave Tetsusaiga behind."

"Your brother thought of that, dear."

"SOB thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Mama frowned but refrained from scolding him. He hadn't actually sworn and she wasn't quite sure what the phrase really meant to dog demons.

"Kagome's principal and teacher have already been informed of what happened. I did so myself when I called to have her excused from gym. Your brother has provided a letter stating that a member of the clan is going to be providing a temporary guard for Kagome. Just until all of the gang members are rounded up. You will go in as a student trying to decide on whether to go to public school or to private after being home schooled for so long. That way, you won't have to answer any questions unless you want to or take any tests."

Inuyasha watched both of their faces light up with the brilliance of the plan and knew he was going to cave. The thought of being near Kagome all day was the deciding factor. "Just one question. How are we to hide my demon features and sword? I doubt I can wear that stupid hat around all day. It hurts my ears anyway and hinders my ability to hear."

"Somewhere in the packet he sent…" Mama searched the large envelope and came up with a ring. The Taisho crest was embedded in a large onyx held by platinum.

Inuyasha took it reverently, not wanting to crush the symbol of his father's house. Kagome must have sensed his hesitation because she carefully put it on his right hand and squeezed it gently. She knew he'd never been accepted by his father's people so to wear something with the clan's crest was overwhelming.

"Where did your ears go?" Mama exclaimed. The teens blinked, not understanding the reason for her surprise.

"Mama?"

"His ears have disappeared." Kagome glanced at the much loved appendages and shook her head.

"They're still there, Mama."

"Keh, kitsune magic. Normal people can't see them anymore. Humans with powers and demons can though."

"Oh, this is perfect!" Kagome clapped. "Can we keep it?"

"No, it is to go back to Sesshoumaru after this is over. He's afraid any more interference could harm the timeline." The elder Higurashi woman smiled apologetically at her daughter. "Let's get him a couple of uniforms and then set him up in your class."

The half demon trailed an excited miko and her mother out of the house to go shopping. He kept his complaints to himself, enjoying the smile on his priestess' face. Inuyasha had faced all kinds of demons. He could stand a week of watching out for her at her school. Maybe he'd finally understand why she insisted on working herself into the ground just to pass all those tests. She had to be gaining something worthwhile to put herself through the pain of the terrible headaches and odd nightmares she often got while trying to study.

Three hours later he was questioning his sanity. The three of them had left the shrine shortly after nine in the morning. It was now midday and they were still at the mall. He had learned upon entering the congested building that the smells of Kagome's time could get worse. With over a thousand people in one place, plus the multitude of scents from the stores, it was a miracle he hadn't passed out.

"We're all set." Kagome looked at her protector and friend and became instantly contrite. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha; I forgot all the different smells would hurt your nose. We'll go home."

Kagome became tired and sore on their way back to the shrine. After lunch she was sent upstairs to take a nap while Mama went over the rules and school schedule with Inuyasha. Once he understood what everything was and how to operate anything he might use, Mama called the principal who readily agreed to the idea. It seemed he too had received a letter from the elder Taisho brother. With the clan's influence and generosity over the last fifteen years, it was the least he could do.

School had let out for the day by the time they met with Kagome's teacher. The middle aged man nodded in understanding and gazed at his student with concern. "Are you sure you wish to do this, Higurashi? You've stayed home in the past."

"Yes, sir. But those were illnesses mostly. This is only physical and as long as I don't try to participate in gym, I should be fine. Besides, I've missed so much, I really can't afford to stay home."

"All right." The teacher bowed briefly to Inuyasha, getting a similar bow in return. "Welcome to school, Taisho-san. I hope you enjoy your time here."

Under the careful eye of Mama, he said, "Thank you. As long as Kagome's all right, I suppose it will be an interesting experience. I had a tutor growing up so I've never gone to school." The fact that his mother had been his tutor was left out.

"Well, this will be interesting. I want you to feel free to jump into the discussions at any time. It'll be nice to see how your private education matches up."

Inuyasha grinned at the teacher. "I can honestly say that this won't be like anything I learned at home."


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews __**LogicalGoth**__, __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__, and __**starfire1994**__. For those of you who've added this story to your alert or favorites list, my thanks also. Now that I've plugged the plot hole, let's see if I can stop from making more. Inuyasha going to school _with _Kagome was never part of the plan. I can't wait to see what you all think of this._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 11_

Tuesday morning dawned clear and bright, accompanied by the usual noises of a household rising for the day. Two teenagers and a young boy took turns in the bathroom getting ready for school while the mother cooked breakfast and packed lunches. The grandfather of the group sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper and sipping tea. Everything appeared normal and yet nothing about the group living in the house of Higurashi Shrine was.

A young miko dashed about trying to dry her hair and pull on socks while her silent protector mentally snarled at the uniform he was being forced to wear. The priestess' younger brother was trying to split his time between getting dressed and helping his half demon hero transform into a ninth grader. The matriarch of the family hummed under her breath, enjoying the idea of the two teens upstairs getting ready for their day like an old married couple and contemplating what her hypothetical grandchildren would look like. And the priest of the shrine kept out of the way of the activity buzzing around him, not wanting to get run over by his granddaughter, grandson, or the half demon bent on protecting said granddaughter from anything and everything that he perceived as a threat to her.

"Breakfast is ready, dears! Come get it before it's cold or you're going to be late for school." Kagome was the first one to the kitchen, Inuyasha trailing her. Souta scooted in, grabbing the closest chair to the door. "My, don't you look handsome, Inuyasha, dear." The hanyou raised an inquiring brow, not for the first time wondering if she was really insane.

"Ah, thanks." A small moan of pain whipped his head around to Kagome. "Take it easy, wench. Did you take any of that pain medicine?"

"Yes, but it hasn't started working yet. Jeez, Inuyasha, I'm not stupid."

"Maybe not, but you are stubborn." He got a look that told him not to call the kettle black. "Keh, just eat. I want to get there early and check the place out."

"Never thought you'd _want_ me to go to school." Kagome merely grinned at the glare he gave her as he sat down.

Mama listened to their light hearted bickering with a smile, knowing neither was truly angry at the other. She breezed out of the room and came back before anyone noticed she'd left. In one hand she held a heavy duty brush and a band so she could secure the braid she was going to make in Inuyasha's hair. A white ear turned towards her approach, but he didn't object when she began brushing his hair. Expecting it to be tangled, she was surprised the still damp mass was snarl and knot free.

"Such pretty hair."

"Keh, if you say so, Higurashi-san."

"And you take such good care of it, too. There's not a knot in it anywhere."

"He doesn't take care of it, Mama; that's just the way it is."

"Really?" Finished braiding, Kagome's mother put the black band around the end of the tail. Giving his ears a light rub, she giggled when both flicked out of her reached.

"Yeah, must be nice not to have to worry about rats' nests." Kagome's complaint was met with a smirk. If her wrist hadn't been cracked she would have hit him for the silent gloating he was doing.

"Done!" Souta shouted, breaking the moment between miko and hanyou. "Catch you later, Mom. Bye, Sis, bye, Inuyasha. See ya, Gramps." The youngest Higurashi dashed out the door, leaving the two shard hunters alone with the adults.

"Eat up, you two." Breakfast proceeded in a calm fashion after that and the only sounds heard were the "please" and "thank you's" when someone asked to be passed something.

Mama watched as they left and couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped. Grandpa Higurashi shook his head but didn't comment. Sometimes he thought that his daughter-in-law lived in a different world. "Well, that's that. What do you have planned for today, Father?"

"Same old, same old. They'll be fine, you know."

"I do," she answered on a smile.

* * *

Half way to the junior high school, three familiar faces appeared to intercept Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome!" they chorused loudly, causing the dog demon to flatten his ears in annoyance. Did they always have to make so much noise?

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!" the miko shouted back, waving her good arm. Hearing the sigh beside her, Kagome glanced over at the disgruntled hanyou. "What's your problem?"

"Do they have to yell?" She saw how his ears were laying and offered a small smile of apology.

"I'm sorry. They are rather loud all together, aren't they?" She slipped a hand around his and squeezed his fingers.

"Che, let's go, wench." Some of his bad mood went away at her actions and his blood beast practically purred when she nuzzled his arm and agreed without protest.

None of this had been missed by her friends and they immediately zeroed in on the fact that he was wearing the boys' uniform for their school. "Inuyasha-san, you're going to our school now? I thought Kagome said you had a private tutor."

"His brother is giving him a chance to see what public school is like, in case he decides to go to high school. His tutor is retiring."

"Oh, that's so cool. How long are you going to be visiting us?"

"A week, maybe more."

Inuyasha watched as the girls bought the story hook, line, and sinker. They fell into step on either side of the shard hunters and chatted for the rest of the way to the school. A hesitant hand stopped him from entering with Kagome when they got to the entrance. Looking down at one of his miko's friends, he spoke his question with his eyes.

Ayumi gazed up at Kagome's boyfriend in worry. "You're really here to protect Kagome, aren't you? That's why you brought your old sword."

He debated about telling the truth and decided it would be a good idea if at least one of her friend's knew the truth. "Yeah, the rest of the gang that hurt her is still at large. I'm not leaving her alone until they're caught." The girl beamed, granting him a smile.

"I like you. You're good for Kagome. She's always hesitant to hurt people's feelings but you're not. You tell it like it is." It took a minute to sort out what she meant but when he understood, Inuyasha grunted an assent before moving pass her to catch up to Kagome.

The young priestess turned to him after slipping on her school sneakers. "What was that about?"

"The long haired one knows the truth."

"Ayumi; what truth?"

"About why I'm here." Did she really believe he'd spill the _whole_ truth? This was him they were talking about. He had trouble admitting when he was hurt, never mind opening up to strangers.

"She'll keep quiet." Kagome tried to bend over to tie her shoes but the stitches in her abdomen pulled, letting her know it wasn't going to happen. "Ah, Inuyasha, can you help me?"

"Can't do anything without me, can you? You're hopeless." To show he was teasing, he tossed her a cocky grin. She watched the quick smile turn serious. "Are you in pain?"

"Only when I bend over."

"Wait for me next time." Once he completed the task, he offered her a hand up. Without comment he picked up her bag and followed her to her classroom. Her three friends caught up quickly, their faces contorted into funny expressions.

"Kagome, that was so romantic." Eri sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "I don't suppose your brother's single."

"Far as I know but he's like twice my age." The school girl wouldn't last two seconds in his brother's company. Kagome tried to suppress her snorted laugh but Inuyasha heard anyway.

"All the good ones are either taken or too old," Yuka lamented. Inuyasha couldn't hide his snicker at the thought of his elder brother being "too old."

"That's one way to look at it," Kagome agreed around her laughter. The other girls merely looked confused at their amusement. She waved them off, not able to tell them the reason why the idea of Sesshoumaru being too old was funny. What she wouldn't give to see the expression on the demon lord's face.

Too old, indeed.

* * *

Kagome's classmates gathered in their room, the separate groups whispering amongst themselves while they tried to figure out just who the mysterious newcomer was. Normally transfer students were introduced once everybody was present. To have the stranger with them was odd. And what was even weirder was that Kagome and her other close friends seemed to know the boy.

Inuyasha tried in vain to ignore the whispers and speculation but the topics under discussion were nothing like how he'd been talked about in the past. The boys wanted to know where'd he gotten his antique sword and how he got away with carrying a weapon around school. And the girls, well the girls wanted to know a whole heck of a lot more than that.

"Do you see how shiny his hair is? How did he get it that color? It's so cool."

"I want his eyes. I wonder how much it would cost to get gold contacts."

"Isn't he dreamy?"

"He seems to know Higurashi. Do you think she'd introduce us?"

"What I want to know is if he's got a girlfriend."

Kagome heard the whispers too and wanted to slide under her desk. Why hadn't it occurred to her that his being in class with her could start something like this? The girls in her class were ready to go to war over a stranger and all because of silver-white hair and gold eyes. She could just imagine the riot if they discovered his furry ears.

Sighing, she gazed out the window. It was going to be a long week.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews __**LogicalGoth**__, __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__, __**The 214th Rabid Fangirl**__, __**starfire1994**__, and __**inulover98**__. And to all the lists I or my story's been added to. I mention an ancient Japanese tale that truly is a wonderful story but to keep Inuyasha in character as much as possible, I had to find __**something**__ wrong with the prince._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 12_

Inuyasha sat at the back of the class behind Kagome where he could see the whole room. It was only the second day of attending with her but he had gotten into a routine that would have delighted Miroku had he known. When they arrived at school, he tied her shoes for her and then, once in the room, had to listen to the giggles and sighs of the entire female half of the class. Ever since he'd been introduced, people had been trying to convince him why going to public high school would be a good idea and if he did go, to apply to the school they were going to seek admission to. The guys wanted him for his _kendo_ skills, while the girls just wanted the privilege of either knowing him or taking another shot at getting him to like them.

The fact of the matter was, he was popular, extremely so. If it weren't for the knowledge that everyone save Kagome would freak if they saw his true features, the half demon would have been dumbfounded. As it was, all the attention annoyed him and took his concentration away from protecting Kagome. Glancing out the window, he scanned the part of the yard he could see before looking back to the teacher. The man was currently droning on about the story of Prince Yamato Take. It was a tale Inuyasha had learned as a pup at his mother's knee and he wondered how it would be received if he corrected the middle aged teacher on a few points. He heard Kagome sigh softly in irritation at the recitation and when they came to the part about Take and the monster, he saw her cover her eyes with one hand. From the set of her shoulders he knew she had rolled her eyes. The monster, a snake youkai, should have been killed with a sword or sacred arrow. For a human to have done so with his bare hands would have been suicide had it not been for the healing properties of the hot springs.

"Taisho-san, the principal tells me you've studied classical literature. What do you think of the prince's bravery?"

"Keh, I think he was foolish for facing that monster alone and using his bare hands. The snake was obviously poisonous, since the majority of them are. He should have at least used his sword."

"But, Taisho-san, he was a great warrior. He had to protect the people of that village."

"Sure and he had guts going after something he didn't understand but a true warrior doesn't go blindly into battle. He should know the dangers before he acts." Kagome gasped in surprise and turned around quickly to meet his gaze.

The young priestess looked at her reckless warrior with questions in her eyes. Did he always know the dangers of fighting the demons he faced? Or was it he always assumed there would be danger because of the way he'd grown up? She knew his youkai senses told him things she and the others couldn't know until they saw a demon. "You mean like how large an enemy is or what weapons it may have?" Kagome threw in, hoping to get answers and to move the discussion along. She was dreading the next hour because her physical education class was coming up. While she couldn't play, she did have to change. Inuyasha was not going to like the outfit she'd have to wear.

"Yeah, like those things. If something has large fangs or teeth, you're going try to stay away from them, right? It'd be stupid to try to strangle something." The smirk in his eyes told her it'd be stupid for a _human_ to try to strangle something with poisonous fangs but not him.

The entire class followed the conversation closely. They had never studied the story from a militaristic viewpoint before. It made sense that while the prince had been brave, he'd also been quite arrogant. "Maybe," one girl started, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality. "Maybe he was so saddened by his wife's death that he wasn't thinking straight." Inuyasha groaned with the rest of the boys. Trust a girl to turn a story of adventure into a romance.

Kagome's teacher knew when to quit a topic and with regret he set aside the books. "It's time for your elective. Please proceed to the locker rooms." One by one students left, chatting amongst themselves. The miko hung back until the half demon came along side her.

"Inuyasha, you can't go with me into the girl's locker room."

"I know that, wench. Your mother explained things while you were napping the other day. Just be careful." He looked her over for signs that she was in pain. Except for the occasional wince when she moved wrong, her incision didn't appear to be bothering her much.

"I will, but I do have to change and you're not going to like my outfit."

"I don't like your outfit now."

"Well, the bottom of my outfit is like my swimsuit and the top has long sleeves." She saw the minute the information was processed. Previously calm eyes hardened into gold flint. "Don't make a fuss, please, Inuyasha. I don't like it either."

"Fine." Disgruntled, the half demon folded his arms and looked away. "I thought I wasn't going to have to answer any questions."

"Sensei must have seen your interest in the story. He always chooses a student who seems interested in what we're studying. Or one who is totaling uninterested. Did your mother teach you that story?"

"Yeah, it wasn't very old back then so some of the details have changed. The prince was a brave warrior and a good strategist. Che, maybe that girl was right and he was grieving too much to think straight. Who knows?"

"None of us are perfect. Thank you for answering though. It would have looked suspicious if you hadn't said anything the entire time you're here." He gave a shrug to indicate that he didn't care one way or the other and stopped when he reached the locker room door. He stood there until she went in followed by most of her friends. Ayumi was the last of the four and he put out a hand to stop her.

"Watch her for me. If something doesn't feel or seem right, yell. I'll hear you."

"Sure, Inuyasha-san. She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"We've been through a lot together. I swore to protect her the day I received my father's sword. There isn't any way I'm stopping now." He didn't answer her directly but he must have said something that proved her theory right because she smiled and gave him a wave before going into the locker room.

Turning, he joined his male "classmates" in the opposite room and was a bit unnerved to find a group larger than anticipated. One scent was recognizable and he almost groaned out loud. Hojo looked up from tying his sneaker and smiled. "Inuyasha-san, I heard you were visiting. How do you like junior high?"

"It's different," he commented and left it at that. The boy's interest in Kagome still bothered him.

"We're doing track today. How are you at running?"

Smirking, the hanyou changed into the outfit Mama had bought for this class. "I've been known to run for miles." He didn't like the rules and limitations placed on him in this era but here he could show off a bit without revealing who he really was. The boys eventually joined the girls outside but went to opposite sides of the field to pursue different sports.

He kept one eye on what was going on around him and another on Kagome some distance away. She sat on a bench with one of her instructors, reading from a book and making notes on a small pad of paper. Satisfied for the moment, he was about to join the group nearest him to find out the rules of what they were doing (everything in this era seemed to have rules) when Ayumi's startled cry jerk him back. Without thinking, he rushed to Kagome's side in time to save her from getting hit in the head with a small hard ball. He held the innocent looking object in one hand while shielding his miko with the rest of his body.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit it that way." Yuka ran up to her friend, begging forgiveness.

"It's okay, Yuka. It was a foul pop-up. No one means or wants to hit them, it just happens. Inuyasha saved me."

"Always, wench." The exchanged took barely a minute but the teens soon became aware of the sudden crowd forming around them. The teachers were on the far edges trying to check on Kagome's well being but the students were too busy throwing questions Inuyasha's way.

"Wow, where did you learn to run like that? We've never seen someone run so fast."

"You made it over here so fast. I was sure the ball was going to hit Higurashi."

"Will you join our track team, Taisho-san?"

The bodies drew closer, pressing in on him until he wanted to strike out and snarl. The present situation reminded him too much of when he'd been picked on and harassed as a pup every time his mother wasn't around. It didn't matter that this time praise was being heaped on his head for saving someone. Kagome felt the rise in his _youki_ and grabbed hold of both of his hands. He'd been forced to leave Tetsusaiga in the locker room. If he got any angrier at the bodies pressing against him, he might feel threatened. "Back up you guys, give him some space. He doesn't like you crowding him." The level of demonic energy steadied and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The crowd dispersed, leaving the two alone. "Thanks, Kagome."

"Thank you. It's just like I said; you're my knight, my hero."

"Sometimes I wonder just who protects who."

"We protect each other. We're a team, part of a pack. Isn't that what you told me?" He curled his clawed fingers around hers in a squeeze meant to comfort and agree with her assessment. "Now go back to your side of the field before we get into trouble. I'll be okay. Use the time to go for a little run. Just be careful. They might not be able to tell that you're a youkai by looking at you but your speed and strength are a dead giveaway in my book."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me. You just concentrate on not getting into anymore trouble." He ignored her affronted look in favor of jogging back to the other guys.

Kagome scowled at his back, her friends coming to stand next to her. "Kagome, is everything all right?" Eri placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He ruined the moment. We were having an actual _moment_ and he had to ruin it."

"That's a guy for you."

"No, that's _my_ guy for you." The young miko didn't notice her unintentional admission. The others did and they exchanged grins. The next time they got Kagome alone there would details wrung out of the teen. Had she seen the looks passing between the trio, Kagome would have wished for an encounter with the feudal Sesshoumaru. Escaping from that meeting would have been easier than the talk she faced now. Too bad she didn't see it coming.


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you __**Logical Goth **__and __**impulse960**__ for your reviews._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 13_

Since his blunder back in gym class, Kagome had continually sent glares his way. It was not that he couldn't figure out why she was mad at him but rather why he'd said something stupid in the first place. She'd sailed out of the locker room with her nose in the air, clearly intent on not talking to him. The situation had occurred far too many times in the Feudal Era for Inuyasha not to recognize it. Normally she'd walk off with Sango, either silently steaming or muttering under her breath about what a jerk he'd been. It was only after a long soak in a hot springs and talk with the demon slayer that she settled down. Figuring something of the same needed to happen in this time, the half demon was content to let the trio of school girls take Sango's place.

One of the guys that he sat next to in class came up and patted Inuyasha on the back in sympathy. He briefly tensed at the contact but didn't react in any other manner. "Tough break, Taisho-san. I thought you and Higurashi really had something going."

"Keh, she's just mad."

"Women are complicated, aren't they?" Since he lived on a near daily basis with two of the most complicated women he'd ever met, Inuyasha agreed. A second classmate came forward, a familiar grin on his face. Having seen it often on Miroku, what the boy said didn't really surprise him.

"Women are complicated, mysterious, yet infinitely wonderful creatures."

"Haku, you're such a pervert," the first classmate said. Inuyasha snorted in agreement.

"Reminds me of a monk I know." The guilty look on Haku's face reminded him of someone and the boy's scent was familiar but he shrugged it off. As long as they weren't a threat, he really didn't care who they were. Turning back to watch his miko, he kept an eye on her while staying away. If she got mad enough, she'd "sit" him in front of everyone. It was kind of hard to ignore a glowing rosary. Not to mention the fact that if she did so, he was liable to break something on his inevitable plummet to the ground.

"Hey, Taisho-san, why don't you have lunch with us? Higurashi doesn't appear to be happy with you at the moment." Kagome was likely to be mad at him for the rest of the day. Everyone around them seemed surprised she had gotten mad because of his concern but they really didn't know her as he did. And it wasn't his concern she was mad about but the way he'd expressed it.

"As long as I can see her, fine." In hearing distance of her would have been okay, although he'd rather keep her in his sights. There was no way he could tell them that without sounding strange however.

"Great! There's this spot on the roof that looks directly over the yard where they like to have lunch." Haku grinned warily at the silver haired teen. His words about a monk had rung a bell but he wasn't sure why.

"This way, Taisho-san." Having gathered their bentos, the three males settled themselves onto the roof in the spot Haku mentioned. Kagome and her friends were sitting under a tree that Inuyasha would much rather have been lounging in. He knew she could sense him but from the set of her shoulders she was steadfastly ignoring him. Ayumi glanced his way and Inuyasha figured they must be talking about him.

* * *

Kagome had grabbed her lunch and, ignoring Inuyasha behind her, had gone off with Ayumi, Yuka and Eri to their usual spot. Two of her male classmates had come up beside the half demon apparently to commiserate, and she was content to let him remain in their company alone. If he could stand being teased by Miroku and Shippou without reacting violently, there was little to worry about him eating lunch with two of the people he'd been sitting next to for the last couple of days.

She had just finished unpacking the bento when she became aware of the three pairs of eyes staring at her. Glancing up she caught the fevered light in their gazes. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Okay, spill, Kagome. We've never heard you actually admit to going out with Inuyasha-san. You told us you'd been thrown together but you'd never explained why. Or how you met."

"Yeah, we want to know details. Lots and lots of details. What about his old girlfriend, the one who died?"

Ayumi stayed silent, doubting the former girlfriend was much of an issue. Inuyasha might be feeling some pangs of guilt but she was pretty sure Kagome was the one who held his heart completely. Of course, had she known that there was a clay model of the old girlfriend wandering around, she might have revised her theory. Glancing towards the roof, she spotted the golden eyed teen watching her friend while he ate with two of her classmates.

"The memories are still hard on him, that's why he acts like a jerk sometimes when I'm not feeling well or get hurt."

"What memories?"

"Kikyo was killed and he blames himself." They would have asked more but she waved away that topic of discussion. "You wanted to know how we met."

"Yes, please," Ayumi asked, knowing it must be a romantic tale.

"We met under the Goshinboku. He'd just woken up from a long nap and was very irritable. I think he wanted to kill me for disturbing him."

"That's it?" Yuka pouted expecting something far more interesting.

"No, but the first time I did see him was under the God Tree. We got to know each other because of a task the Priestess Kaede gave us to do. He was hard to get to know because of how very private a person he is. He was raised very traditionally by his mother and then was made to focus on militaristic studies by his brother who is in effect his guardian now that Izayoi-sama is gone. Their father died the day Inuyasha was born so he never got to meet him." The mixture of truth and lies rolled off her tongue easily. It was good that she got to share at least some of her feelings with her school friends.

"Wow, having an older brother like that must be tough."

"Well, Sesshoumaru didn't have it easy growing up either. People expect a lot out of the Taisho heir." At least that much she could say with complete honesty. "Anyway, they don't get along too well most of the time. So Inuyasha was pretty much left to his own devices when his tutor wasn't around. That's why it took a while for him trust me. While doing the task, we met some other people with a similar duty."

"You never mentioned this task."

"I've been learning the ways of a miko from her. I tend to fall asleep or zone out when Grandpa tries to teach me. Mama thought it best if I learned from someone else. Inuyasha knew Lady Kaede years ago so it seemed like a good idea. Between that and school, it's been tough."

"No wonder you get sick a lot." Kagome stared at her friends, surprised they hadn't connected the dots. They saw her every day she was in school. When did she really have time to study to be a priestess with all the work she got from her teachers unless the days she was gone, _were_ used to practice the traditional arts of a miko? If they couldn't figure that out, there was no way they'd understand the true nature of the task Inuyasha and she had been given or that it was Kagome's fault to begin with that the Shikon Jewel shattered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She felt better just admitting some of what was going on in her other life. She told Sango what happened in this one all the time. Kagome was thankful she'd been give four wonderful friends such as these and the demon slayer although Sango had become more like a sister to her.

"That's okay, Kagome. I'm surprised you have any free time at all."

"Me too." With a sigh, the young miko finished her meal. "That's why I get so angry at Inuyasha when we have a private moment and he ruins it by saying something stupid." Her trio of friends exchanged looks again and by unspoken mutual agreement decided to drop the subject. A shadow fell over the group and they looked up as one to find Inuyasha approaching Kagome, now leaning heavily on the tree at her back.

"Oi, wench, you need to take some pain medicine. Sitting like that's not good for you wounds." Everyone watched as he dug a bottle out of his pants pocket and took out a pill. He waited until she took it and then stared at her before crouching to stare into her eyes. Ignoring her friends, the half demon apologized for his earlier words. Walking away from the group that went "aww" in tandem, he flicked an ear back to hear what was said.

"And _that_ is why I always forgive him."


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you, __**LogicalGoth **__and __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__ for the reviews. And for those of you who've added this story or I to their lists, I add my thanks._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 14_

The rest of the week progressed much as the first two days had. Inuyasha made a concerted effort not to make Kagome mad so as to remain within arms' reach of her at any given moment. After the incident with the baseball, he wasn't willing to go any farther than necessary. Thankfully, the teacher didn't get it into his head to ask him anymore questions. The half demon thought that the man was too leery of whatever might come out of his mouth. While the guys in the class showed him a level of respect he'd only ever gotten from Miroku, and now Shippou, the girls were starting to get on his nerves. Despite the fact that he and Kagome were obviously "together" the wenches were becoming increasingly bold and indiscreet in their actions towards him. A couple had even gone so far as to bend down in such a way that if he'd been staring down instead of outwards in that direction, he would have seen their underwear. Several more had flirted and another had addressed him as "Taisho-kun" as they were leaving school as if she'd known him more than just a few days.

Unfortunately, that was the source of Kagome currently foul mood. While he hadn't given the girl leave to call him that, he wasn't bothered by it in the same way his miko was. All the way home she had ranted and raved about the girl's gall, making him concerned for her health. When they reached home, he slid the door open and allowed the young priestess in first. Mama had come to greet them so was present for the last part of Kagome's diatribe.

"Where did she get off calling you so familiarly? And those other girls, acting as if you're without a girlfriend. It's bad enough that I have to share you with Kikyo back in your time, but I don't have to put up with it here." She huffed and, snatching her bag from his hands, marched up the stairs angrily despite the pain her incision and rib was causing her.

He stared after her, the urge to defend the dead priestess on the tip of his tongue but wisely held back when a look from Mama indicated he should keep his opinion to himself. Silently he followed the older woman when she gestured for him to come with her. Accepting the cup of tea she offered, he inhaled reflexively to take in the scent of dinner before slumping in his chair. The old man and Souta weren't around so he figured this was the best time to voice his confusion and ask for advice. At any other time he'd keep his own council but he was truly at a loss. Kagome had never so openly complained about having to share his attention with or apparent affection for the resurrected miko. "I don't get it."

"Well, dear, I suppose it's because after what happened in this time and how you've been treating her, she feels as if she can openly claim the right to your affection." Mama substituted the word for what she really wanted to say. "Before she felt that because Kikyo is in essence dead, there wasn't any way that she could compete for your attention and win. She's never had to here in the present. And it is considered impolite to call a peer you hardly know "kun" without his permission. If you'd been friends with the girl, that'd be different."

"Kagome's never added any honorific onto my name, just as I've never added any onto hers."

"Ah, but you did attack her after the centipede demon was killed. That tends to negate any formality."

"She told you, huh?" Ears drooped in contrition.

"Yes, she did. Don't worry dear; I know you were angry and confused after waking from an enforced fifty year sleep. You believed you'd been betrayed by the woman you'd loved."

"Then why does she add the honorific to Kouga's name?"

"Probably because she considers him a friend and since he doesn't have a last name, has to make do with his first. Had she known yours was Taisho, she would have probably called you 'Taisho-kun' had the roles been reversed."

"How could she have known? I didn't. Why is she angry at me though?"

"A girl's heart is a complicated thing, dear. Since you didn't correct the girl, Kagome may think you are allowing liberties. After all, this is the first time you've gotten to really use your family name. She wants everyone to respect you and for you to take pride in your noble heritage. It could be seen as you not caring what people call you." Mama smiled at the look she got. He was thinking her words over and she knew the moment they sunk in. "There is also the possibility she's just jealous." This was likely the case since her daughter was mad at her protector.

"What does she have to be jealous about? I want nothing to do with those other wenches."

"Did you tell her that?" His slumped shoulders were answer enough. "Go talk to her, dear. I'll let you know when dinner's ready." Inuyasha went upstairs, hoping to win over his miko. Kagome was stretched out on her bed, her forehead wrinkled with pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Do you have my pain meds, Inuyasha?" Without answering, he dug the bottle out of his pocket and gave her a pill to go along with the glass of water on her nightstand. All thoughts but to make sure she was okay left his head.

"Why didn't you say something, Kagome? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Tears pricked her eyes as she swallowed the medicine.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I was just so angry."

"Your anger covered the scent of your pain, Kagome. I had no idea you were hurting. There's no need for you to be angry. I got no interest in those wenches." He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently lifted her shirt. Carefully he traced the stitches, checking to make sure nothing had been pulled. Next the broken rib was examined to make sure it hadn't fallen out of alignment. Her wrist, kept secure in a splint was safe so he didn't bother checking it for damage.

"Do you mean it?"

"I'm half dog demon, not half dog. We don't keep harems. Our pack consists of you, me, the runt, the monk, and the slayer. No one else, not even Kikyo."

"What about Kirara? You left her out." Kagome's eyes drooped as the powerful drug started to come into effect. "And Kaede."

"All right, the babaa too. As for Kirara, she sees us as her kittens. She'd be greatly offended if you considered her part of a dog demon's pack. Besides, she's older than all of us combined, even when you add in Sesshoumaru's advanced age." His miko's lips quirked at the mention of the discussion with Yuka at the beginning of the week. Seeing that she was almost asleep, Inuyasha tucked her in and returned to eat dinner with the rest of the family. Mama gave him a benign smile when she saw he was alone and promised to send a tray upstairs with him afterwards.

He was returning to Kagome's room when two unknown human male scents reached him as they climbed the steps to the shrine. Back tracking, he entered the kitchen and placed the tray he'd been holding back down onto the table. "We've got company," he stated, looking at Mama. "Two males, human."

"All right, dear. It could be representatives from that task force coming to talk to you and Kagome. Bring her dinner and then come on back down." He nodded to show he understood and went to see to Kagome. His miko was resting in bed, reading from her literature book. Other notebooks and school paraphernalia was spread out around her.

"Time to eat, Kagome. There are a couple of men downstairs who might want to talk to you. People from that 'task force' in charge of those bandits."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I'll be down in a little while." He set the tray down on her desk then moved over to the bed. Plucking the textbook out of her hands, he merely snorted.

"Eat, wench. I'll see you in a bit." Without looking back or responding to her indignant protest, Inuyasha walked out of the room to join Mama in the kitchen with the two strangers. He quickly assessed the situation as having no danger, then took a seat next to the older woman.

"Inuyasha, dear, this is Agent Kimko, and Agent Daiku. They work as liaisons between the Japanese law enforcement agencies and your family."

"I see."

"Lord Inuyasha, we need to get your statement for the record. And Lady Kagome's too."

"I came to check on her, I heard her scream and went to save her. What else do you need to know?" Mama hid her smile and cleared her throat.

"I think they want details, dear. Like, how did you save her, and what did you find when you reached Kagome?"

Inuyasha wanted to spare Mama the "details." What he'd done hadn't been pretty and he was quite sure the leader had died from the injures he'd given him. "Are you sure you want to hear this, Higurashi-san?"

"Yes, dear." Mama listened with mounting horror as the half dog demon described how he'd found Kagome, how the thugs had attacked him and how he'd gotten shot before taking care of the leader of the group.

"Thank you, Taisho-sama," Agent Daiku said. "The leader did die of his injuries. Lady Kirara wasn't able to get him medical attention in time. You won't be charged of course, as it was clearly self-defense."

"Keh," was the hanyou's only comment. He shifted his gaze onto the woman next to him, smelling the tears running down her face. "Higurashi-san?"

"I'm okay, dear." She patted his arm and rose to refill tea cups while they waited for Kagome to come downstairs. She patted his arm again and ran a hand down his silky hair. Unable to resist, she placed a kiss between his ears, despite not being able to see them. "I'm thankful you're safe."

Not knowing how to respond, Inuyasha stayed silent. Kagome entered a few minutes later, and he gladly gave his seat next to her mother up. Mama's concern had touched a chord in him that hadn't been strummed since his own mother had died. Somehow she always managed to surprise him with the tenderness and love she showed him. It was clear where Kagome got her kindness and easy acceptance of people different than she.

He stood behind his young priestess, making sure the humans understood that he wouldn't allow either of them to upset her. His hands gripped the chair tightly, splintering the wood when Kagome came to the part where they'd actually attacked her. Had he come a few minutes earlier, she wouldn't have been hit at all. This time it was Mama who comforted him, placing her hand over his and squeezing the strong fingers. Meeting her eyes, he saw she understood his feelings.

Inuyasha was barely aware of the agents leaving, consumed by his thoughts and recriminations. A small hand slipped around his arm and a soft body leaned into his side. "It's not your fault, Inuyasha."

"I should have come sooner."

"You were five hundred years away; I still don't understand how you knew to come in the first place."

"Something wasn't right. I checked the village but there wasn't anything there. Not at the shrine or well either. When I got to the Sacred Tree, the feeling was ten times worse. When I came, your mother was under the tree. She said she'd been hoping I'd come or that she could come get me." Burying his head in her fragrant hair, he inhaled, using her scent to calm down. "There's more than just that tree and this rosary connecting us, Kagome. Didn't you know when I needed you?"

"You always need me, dog boy," she tried teasing, hoping to break the tension of moment.

"Keh, got that right, wench." Kagome tilted her head up at the same time he lowered his. Lips brushed in a tender kiss. Unlike the time in Kaguya's castle, there was no urgency or desperation. Breaking apart, both blushed but stayed silent. Neither ruined the moment with unnecessary words. For once, everything was perfect just the way it was.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: __**LogicalGoth**__, __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__, __**starfire1994**__, __**The 214th Rabid Fangirl**__, __**foreveramuto98**__, and to the anonymous "__**xxWINTERxx**__." And thanks to all of you who've added this to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 15_

Weeks came and went yet neither Kagome nor Inuyasha spoke about the kiss they'd shared in the kitchen the night the agents came to speak with them. They visited the Feudal Era on weekends, catching up with the rest of their pack and discussing the search for jewel shards and Naraku's location. Presently the two hunters were sitting on a hill overlooking the village, Shippou on Kagome's lap. The kitsune had been grounded for three weeks, and was currently reporting to his adoptive parents about the last week of his punishment. When the dog demon grunted in satisfaction, he was handed his handheld game and a lollipop.

"Are you coming home soon, Kagome?"

"I can stay the night, Shippou. Tomorrow I have to go get the stitches in my stomach taken out."

"Really, all night?" The cub asked excited. He was careful not to press against the miko's abdomen.

"All night," she affirmed.

"Could we go to the hot springs together, Kagome?"

"She can't get the stitches wet, runt. The next time we come, okay?" Dejected, Shippou nodded.

"I'm sorry, Shippou. I promise the next time we come, we'll go with Sango and Kirara." Kagome lifted the child up for a gentle hug and kiss.

"That's okay, Kagome." He hopped over to Inuyasha's shoulder so that the hanyou could help his priestess to her feet. They turned in unison towards the sound of the others joining them. Kirara was the first to reach them, easily jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. She giggled, lifting her hand to pet the nekomata.

Sango and Miroku stopped and studied their friends, as the small family unit came towards them. There was a sense of ease between the two teens that hadn't been there before the attack on Kagome. "Do you think…?" Sango trailed off, leaving the question unfinished.

"Mm, something has indeed happened between them." They saw Inuyasha looking their way, and ceased their speculation. The half demon glared briefly at the monk and demon slayer but didn't snarl or complain as he usually would. That more than anything told them that something extraordinary had happened. As a group, the six returned to Kaede's hut and ate the dinner laid out for them. If they hadn't been with the elderly miko, the young shard hunters would have stayed up until the early morning hours talking about all that had gone on while Kagome and Inuyasha had been in the future.

Kagome desperately wanted to talk to Sango about all that had gone on between her and Inuyasha but the chances of finding time alone with the slayer while she was still injured were nonexistent. Inuyasha wouldn't let her out of his sight much less out of his range of hearing. Girl talk would have to wait until they could go to the hot springs together with Kirara as protection. She had to settle for sleeping next to her fox child and being surrounded by the ones she'd come to consider her second family. And it that moment, there was no place else she would have wanted to be.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting outside Kaede's hut the next morning as the sun rose. Everyone else was still asleep and he used the time alone to sort out his thoughts. Since their kiss, Kagome and he had been at ease in each other's company although they still fought over silly things; there hadn't even been any "sits." He was still hesitant to discuss the kiss with his miko but he had no trouble voicing his feelings to himself. Kagome was his, had always _been_ his and would be his mate when the time came. She had agreed to it on the night that he had reassured her he wouldn't hurt Shippou when he punished him. Any jealousy on her part was not misplaced because she had the right to be angry at any other women trying to steal his attention or affection away from her. Even if she was human, her very female reactions were normal in demon society. Had Kagome been a demon, it would have seemed strange if she _hadn_'_t_ been jealous. His priestess had a volatile temper even if she was loving in nature.

The dog demon couldn't fault her for not wanting to share his attention with a stranger or anyone else. He didn't like it when that Hojo character showed up so he couldn't very well complain. Not unless he wanted to create a new crater. While talking to her school friends she had put into words his feelings for the Kikyo that now walked the earth. He felt guilty. He blamed himself for not smelling the newly transformed Naraku fifty years ago and for not saving Kikyo back then. However, he had decided to make Kagome his mate so he had to make it clear to the undead priestess that the girl from the future was now his priority when it came to protecting the two, especially now that Kagome was injured. Far too many times in the past she had been hurt because he went harrowing off to the other miko's side. There had been no word as yet that the rest of the gang had been captured and he was beginning to wonder just how hard it was for his brother's people to track them down.

The curtain covering the door to Kaede's hut moved to one side and Miroku came out. The monk often came outside to meditate in the early morning hours just after sunrise so his appearance now did not surprise the half demon. "Good morning, my friend. It is a beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Seems pretty much like a lot of mornings to me."

"Ah, but love was not springing forth back then, fully acknowledged. You and Kagome have confessed, have you not?"

"No." The deflated look on Miroku's face was priceless. That's what the bouzo got for being nosy.

"No? But you are so much more at ease with each other."

"There are still some things to settle." He wasn't going to elaborate. Let the monk wonder what was really happening.

"Oh?" The wealth of meaning in that one syllable made Inuyasha cringe. Maybe he shouldn't let the monk wonder.

"It's none of your business, Miroku. You'll know what's what when the time comes. Just keep an eye on things here. Kagome's still got three weeks before her rib and wrist are even almost good enough to travel with. And I'm not letting her out of this village until she can shoot her bow again."

"That is a wise decision. I promise to take care of the others, Inuyasha. If we hear of a rumor, we'll check it out." The Buddhist monk studied the half dog demon silently for some minutes before speaking again. "Inuyasha, is it true of all demons that they can sense when something happens to their mates?"

"Sure, as far as I know. Might be different for mates who join for political reasons, why…?" Inuyasha trailed off as the information struck home. Miroku saw the widening of his eyes and the color leech from his face. Almost immediately red replaced the bleached countenance. "Kuso," he uttered.

Satisfied, the other young man started to walk away whistling. Shippou had been right about the feelings needing to be between the pair concerned even if the two weren't official mates. A clawed hand yanked back the monk until he was looking into desperate gold eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"It all makes sense now."

"I thought it made sense before. Surely you didn't just realize you loved Kagome."

"Not really, before it was kind of just there, in the back of my head. My demon half understood but my human half was still wavering. When Kagome got hurt, the blood beast decided it wasn't going to do without her anymore."

"Ah, I suppose that is understandable."

"I've always needed her; I've known that ever since we fought Menomaru." Miroku didn't point out the fact that _he'd_ known that since Inuyasha had to fight without her after Sesshoumaru put his hand through his stomach. "And my demon half is always jealous and extremely possessive. That's no surprise either, really."

Taking pity on his friend, and wanting to be free of the half demon's grip, the monk nodded. "Things are coming together for you. I would take my time and sort them out completely before telling Kagome. Once both sides of your nature are in tune to what she means to you, tell her."

"Yeah, thanks, Miroku." Noticing for the first time that he was practically lifting the houshi off of the ground, Inuyasha let his robes go. "Sorry."

"Quite all right, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some personal business to attend to before our lovely companions awaken."

"Too late, Sango's already up. Take the runt with you, will you?" Shippou came stumbling out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Miroku walked away, a kitsune on his shoulder. The demon slayer came out a few minutes later and went in the opposite direction. Absently, Inuyasha listened to make sure no detours on Miroku's part were taken while he went back inside the hut. Kagome still slept and Kaede was putting away her bedding. Kirara sat on the corner of Sango's blanket, watching the slumbering miko.

Sitting down against one wall, Inuyasha leaned his sword up against his shoulder and contemplated the nekomata. He'd known almost from the first that she was far older than she appeared. Her power might have been limited to transforming into a giant flying saber tooth at present but someday in the future she would have a humanoid body. "Kirara, I need to ask you a favor." The fire cat tilted her head. It was not every day the pup requested help. Padding over to him, she sat at his feet and silently waited for him to begin. "One day in Kagome's time, we're going to get hurt, you know that already."

"Mew," she said in agreement.

"I need you to be there when we do. You're the only one strong enough that I can fully trust to help me when I'm down for the count." Kirara thought over his words carefully. She'd been present when he'd told the others how badly he'd been hurt. And out of the three demons he knew who would be in the future, she was going to be the strongest one. Silently she debated the wisdom of interfering with things. If Feudal Era Inuyasha died in Kagome's time along with the miko, Naraku wouldn't die in this time.

"Mew!" she finally accepted, licking his hand as a sign of her promise. In return, she got an ear scratch to show he'd understood.

"Thanks." Kagome stirred then and both demons refocused their attention on the young priestess.

"Inuyasha?"

"Finally, wench. You ready to go back?"

"Come now, Inuyasha, at least let the girl have breakfast first." Kaede had stayed out of the discussion between neko and inu. "Why don't you take her to the river to freshen up and by the time she's done, I shall have some rice made."

"I'd like that, Kaede-sama, thank you." Kagome rose and gathered her things. Her protector followed her to the river, while the elder priestess began preparations for the meal.

Kaede put rice on to cook before looking at the two-tailed demon cat bathing on her mistress' blanket. "They still haven't confessed, have they, Kirara?"

"Mew," the nekomata answered, shaking her head.

"I didn't think so. Oh, well. They're young yet. Love is never a simple thing for youth."

"Mew!" was the whole hearted agreement.


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: A thank you to __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__,__** impulse960**__,__** metalcherry**__,__** LogicalGoth**__,__** IchigoandInuyashaFan**__,and __**The 214th Rabid Fangirl **__for their reviews. Also my thanks to all of you who've added the story or its author to one of your lists. There were also a couple of reviews that weren't from members and I thank "__**darkhearted angel**__" and the other person for them. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and for all of you who are impatient for our beloved half demon to confess, I promise, the time is coming. I just have to make sure I don't create any more plot holes._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 16_

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the shrine after having breakfast with their friends. Mama was waiting for them, ready to leave for the hospital once the half demon had changed. At the hospital, Inuyasha stood against one wall like a sentinel while Kagome was prepped by the nurse for the removal of her sutures. He kept a close eye on the doctor as he used sharp scissors to cut the black threads. The still red line denoting where the surgery had been disturbed him on an instinctual level. At least he understood why now. Deep down he had always known that Kagome meant more to him than anyone else save his mother. He loved them equally, just in different ways.

"Inuyasha, we can go now."

"That's it? You're not going to re-bandage it?"

"There's no need. I'll use that ointment Lady Kaede made to help reduce the redness and minimize scarring." Both knew it worked, as the miko had had to use it in the past. Kagome hopped down from the exam table and straightened her shirt. Her rib gave twinge but the pain from it had lessened considerably. "Now, I need to have an x-ray done of my rib and wrist. You're going to have to stay outside the room with Mama, okay?"

"Keh, why should I?" Color bloomed on her cheeks and she tugged on his sleeve until he lowered his head for her to whisper into his ear. His face came to match hers, and the two teens followed the doctor and Mama out into the corridor. Kagome gave a soft smile as he positioned himself in front of the only exit, leaving the bottle of jewel shards with her mother. She'd forgotten to put them back on her desk when they'd returned from the Feudal Era.

As the technician had her arrange herself properly, the young miko was given plenty of time to think about Inuyasha's feelings for her. That he would protect her with his life had never been in question. He had almost died too many times for her to doubt his willingness to do so. She knew that he cared for her deeply and she was even beginning to believe that his feelings went beyond friendship. On the flip side, there was no wondering about her feelings for him. The young priestess loved her half demon knight. She'd confessed how she felt to her mother ages ago when she'd exiled herself to the present upon seeing Kikyo embrace Inuyasha. Kagome knew that she was going to have to tell him soon. He deserved to know, especially now that he was spending all of his time and much loved freedom protecting her. He was even going to school with her, a place he thought unnecessary and a pain. Still, she hesitated, not wanting to say anything until at least the rest of the gang members were caught. If his close attention and apparent affection was due to the at-large group of bandits, she didn't want that to influence his response. Otherwise, there really was no excuse for withholding her feelings any longer. There hadn't been a demon yet who didn't think he and she were a couple, including Naraku and Sesshoumaru. It didn't make any sense to deny that there was _some_ kind of relationship.

Walking out of the x-ray room, Kagome met golden eyes and nodded to herself. She would tell them when this trial was over. Right after she talked things over with Sango.

* * *

At home, she requested, and received permission from her mother to go spend the night on the other side of the well. Having promised Shippou that the next time she came they'd go to the hot springs, Kagome made sure to pack everything she'd need for a long soak in the soothing waters. It was times like this she wished she could bring Sango to her era where they could enjoy a "girls' night" in and leave the boys to Kaede's care. Since she had to settle for outdoors and no electricity, Kagome was going to make the most of things and bring several snacks and other things that she didn't ordinarily bring with her to the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha trailed behind her not liking her sudden need to be alone with Sango but she had been adamant about her desire and apparently since she was taking Kirara with them and the hot springs wasn't so far from the village that he couldn't hear her if she screamed, he was content enough to play "keep the monk away" so they could talk in peace. Kagome gave him a wide smile as she and the others went to the springs. It didn't remove the glare from his face but somehow he managed to soften the look in his eyes without losing the glare's effectiveness. Satisfied, the young miko turned back and concentrated on her upcoming discussion.

She was half way to being a prune before she could bring herself to speak to Sango about her problem. Sango had been happy to enjoy the pervert-less bath and unusual snacks while waiting for her friend to come to the point. "Sango, I need your advice."

"Of course, Kagome. What's the matter?"

"You've studied demons your whole life, right?"

"Yes…" The demon slayer dragged out the word, suddenly alert. "Is this about you and Inuyasha?"

"How'd you guess?" the priestess asked wryly.

"Kagome, if you want relationship advice, you should ask your mother. You know I'm no good at that sort of thing. Just look at who I promised to marry."

"Well, I did, a few months ago. Now Mama's envisioning grandchildren with puppy ears." Kagome turned to check on her cub who'd fallen asleep on a nearby rock. Shippou was still sound asleep and in no danger from falling into the hot water. Kirara laid next to him, interested in the conversation but absolutely refusing to go near the water. She might go in when chasing a demon or after a fish but under no other circumstances was she getting wet if she could help it.

"Oh, I guess that isn't much help at the moment, is it?" Fighting a smile, a similar picture formed in Sango's head and she couldn't prevent the giggle that escaped.

"Sango!"

"Sorry," the demon slayer said around a smile.

"Besides, it's not really relationship advice. It's more like demon relationship advice. Inuyasha's been acting different since I got attacked. I've been attacked before and he'll hover for a few days then sort of back off. Now, I'm lucky I get to go to the bathroom without him."

"Hmm. Has he said anything odd lately?"

"Just that we're all a pack. I took that to mean a family. And that I didn't have to compete for his attention with other girls. Not even Kikyo."

Sango sat up quickly, water spraying up in a wide arc. Kirara was the unfortunate one in the path of the water and ended up getting her ears wet. "Sorry, Kirara," she murmured absently, studying her friend closely. "He said that, are you sure?"

"Positive. The first part he said the night before we grounded Shippou. The second was the night we kissed." Kagome halted her explanations abruptly when she realized what she'd admitted.

"You _kissed_?" Dumbfounded, the taijiya didn't know whether to jump up and down in excitement or rush to the miko's side for details. Deciding she could do both, Sango made her way across the spring and sank down next to Kagome so they could whisper. "It's about time, you know. Everyone's been wondering when you two were finally going to get it together."

"Everyone? Come on, Sango, _everyone_ couldn't possibly have been waiting. Kouga certainly hasn't and I don't think Naraku or Sesshoumaru particularly cares what happens."

"Okay, granted Naraku probably wouldn't except if to wonder if that would make you stronger as a fighting pair. Maybe. And Sesshoumaru already thinks you two are closer than you really are. You're right about Kouga though… that's not the point. I meant everyone that counts. Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and me. Kirara too.

"So… tell me what it was like."

"Sango!" Kagome blushed scarlet and turned her face away only to meet two probing ruby cat eyes. "Kirara!" Facing her human girlfriend again, the miko slumped. "I asked you first about what his actions meant. You tell me, I'll tell you."

"Fair enough." With a smile, the older girl relaxed against the rock at her back. "If what we've learned about dog demons is true, it means he's decided to make you his mate." Sango opened one eye to study her friend and watched in open amusement as Kagome gulped loudly.

"Mate?" she asked faintly. "Is that like a wife?"

"Yes."

"Why hasn't he said anything yet? He hasn't even told me he loves me. If he does."

"This is Inuyasha we're talking about," Sango pointed out. She wondered if Miroku always had this much fun teasing Inuyasha.

"But _when_?" Kagome demanded. Unable to hide her laughter, Sango just chuckled. "Grrr…" the miko growled.

"Very impressive, Kagome. Did Inuyasha teach you that?"

"This isn't funny!" Sango merely laughed harder while Kagome thought briefly about killing her sister-in-heart.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I would like to thank

_**IchigoandInuyashaFan**__, __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Rubymuto**__, and __**LoVe23**__ for their reviews. One of you mentioned that you couldn't find many mistakes and I thank you for raising a good point. To all readers, if you finding something misspelled or grammatically incorrect please let me know so I can fix it. Having something spelled wrong or using the wrong word grammatically is a pet peeve of mine. Guess it comes with relying on a Spell Check too much. Thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 17_

After Sango had finished laughing at Kagome, the two girls had completed their baths and returned to Kaede's hut. Shippou never woke when he was tucked into the sleeping bag. Feeling relaxed and pleasantly tired, Kagome crawled in next to the kitsune child. Before she could pull the top part of the bag up around her, a large clawed hand did it for her. The miko smiled, snuggling into the warmth. Inuyasha lightly traced his claws down her cheek in a gesture so sweet and romantic that she wanted to cry.

"Night, wench."

"Good night, Inuyasha." When he was sure she was asleep, he rose and looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Keep an eye on her. There's someone I have to say goodbye to."

"She's been sending her soul catchers every couple of days for the last two weeks." The monk sat against the far wall, facing the entrance as his friend left the hut. Sango laid down on her sleeping mat, regretting the loss of the relaxed feeling she'd acquired at the hot springs. "You seemed happy when you returned, my dear Sango. Did you have a pleasant bath?"

"It was very enjoyable. There was no perverted monk to interrupt us. I found out some very interesting information."

"Oh? Do tell; it could be as interesting as what I learned yesterday from our half demon friend."

"I'm pretty sure this tops anything he told you." Grinning, Sango sat up so that she could watch the door and look at her fiancé. She wouldn't be allowed to sleep until she told the nosy monk what he wanted to know. And she didn't want to as long as the clay miko was anywhere near her friends. "You first, I don't want to repeat anything."

"Well…" Miroku got comfortable and grinned. "This is what he told me…"

* * *

Inuyasha followed the soul catcher into the forest, not happy that this was happening. He should be by Kagome's side, not trailing after a small class demon. Confronting Kikyo was not something he wanted to do but he had to if Kagome was ever going to believe that he loved her. Once he found the courage to tell her. He knew he couldn't do it until after the rest of the bandits in her time had been caught or she might think that he was saying it because he was still afraid that they would hurt her when he wasn't around.

Kikyo stood silent as always underneath the Sacred Tree and unlike the other times he had found her there, this time her presence in the spot irritated him. The half demon had come to think of that area as his and Kagome's. That the clay imitation of his first love would try to ruin it did not make him happy. "Kikyo," he acknowledged.

"You have not been around in almost one full moon cycle." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I had more important things to do, Kikyo."

"More important than avenging my death? Then finding the jewel shards and killing Naraku?"

"At the moment, yes." The clay priestess took at step forward and he backed away, having no time for her tricks.

"It's my reincarnation, isn't it? She has bound you to her."

"I am hers, more than I ever was yours. I came to tell you goodbye, Kikyo. The next time we meet, Kagome will be with me. We will never meet alone again. I'll avenge your death, but Kagome's life is more important to me than your borrowed existence." He turned without waiting to see if she had accepted his decision.

Returning to the hut, he was surprised to find both Sango and Miroku laughing quietly. When they saw him, their mirth only grew. Snorting in disgust, he plopped down next to his miko and closed his eyes. While he didn't smell any sake, the betrothed pair was surely drunk on something. Movement from Kagome's sleeping bag drew his eye and he saw Shippou open sleepy eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"She's gone, Shippou," he reassured, knowing the cub could smell the scent of graveyard soil and clay on his clothes. "Kagome has nothing to fear from her." This satisfied the kit because he nodded and went back to sleep.

"It is taken care of then?" Sango asked.

"I've made myself clear."

"Excellent, then perhaps you would be so kind as to describe for me what it was like kissing your lady love." Miroku grinned and wasn't surprised when he was knocked unconscious by an angry hanyou. By the time he came to, the fire had been put out and everyone was asleep. With one glance to check on his own lady, the monk settled down for sleep. Their tight knit group really was becoming a family.

* * *

Monday morning once more found Inuyasha in school boy clothes and walking with four teenage girls to junior high. The continued freedom of the rest of the gang was beginning to bother him. He knew the future version of his brother wouldn't needlessly endanger Kagome's welfare so he had to be waiting for some specific event to happen before he took care of the problem. Now, as in the Feudal Era, it wouldn't have surprised the half demon if Sesshoumaru's version of "taking care of a problem" was simply to kill it. The elder inu had never been one for beating around the bush. He had never been one for explaining himself either but that was a whole other matter entirely.

"Inuyasha-san, I'm glad you've decided to attend for a whole month with us. You must be really enjoying your time in a public school." The dog demon looked at Yuka, wondering where she could possibly have gotten the idea that he was actually enjoying himself.

"It could be worse," he said since she was expecting an answer. Inuyasha saw the smile hovering on his miko's lips and had to refrain from staring. Ever since Miroku had brought up the kiss he and Kagome had shared, it had become increasingly harder not to think of doing it again. They had very little time to themselves whether here or in the Feudal Era so finding a time to share such an intimacy would be hard.

With an internal sigh, he went back to watching his surroundings while doing his best to ignore the chatter around him. In class, he sat back and listened to the teacher while scanning the school yard. In the past three weeks he had participated little, only adding to the discussions when it was about ancient literature or culture during the Feudal Era. This seemed to please the teacher because he left the half demon alone the rest of the time. The girls in the class who had flirted with him had finally backed off, having gotten the message that Kagome and he were an item. Rumors were currently circulating to the effect that he and his miko were promised to each other and that's why he had chosen this school to try out public education. It amused him that they were so close to the truth and yet none of them realized it.

Several chairs scraped back at once, the amplified noise grating on his sensitive ears. Glancing back to the classroom's occupants, he found them all standing. Kagome was waiting for him to escort her to whatever activity they were all going to next. "It's gym," she said, seeing his confusion. "Try not to outdo every boy in the group."

"Where would the fun be in that? What are we doing today?"

"Pole vaulting, if Hojo is correct," Eri answered. "Are you good at jumping?"

"It's one of my favorite things to do," he returned. He especially liked it when Kagome was on his back but he didn't say so.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?" Kagome frowned.

"Not this time, wench. Don't worry."

"When you tell me that is the exact time I should _begin_ to worry."

"Keh."

* * *

A gloating half demon walked with her home that afternoon. He had, quite deliberately, out shown every guy in class. The male teacher had wept with pleas for him to join track but he'd refused. It wouldn't have been fair to any of the people he would have gone against anyway. There was only one guy he had been really trying to demonstrate his prowess to in any event. Hojo had watched him with the beginnings of hero worship. His demon half had wanted the human male to know that he was more capable of taking care of and providing for Kagome than some school kid from the Modern Era. The competition had satisfied his blood beast so he was happy to let the boy be. Unless he tried to make a move on Kagome.

"You're such a show off, Inuyasha. Every guy wants you on their sport's team and they all want to know how you're doing it. You're lucky no one's started to suspect the truth or has begun thinking you're taking drugs." Disgruntled, the young priestess turned her nose up at him.

"Che, it's not my fault they're all weaklings." Giving her one of his trademark smirks, he held her gaze until she blushed. Reaching out, he drew her to his side, hoping to lull her into not getting mad enough to "sit" him. The last moon cycle had been blessedly free of them. It was so uncharacteristic of Kagome not to get so riled that she made a new crater with his body that he was starting to think that she was saving them up. Lowering his nose to nuzzle her hair, his attention was dragged elsewhere as the scent and feel of danger permeated the air. "Act natural."

"They're here, aren't they?"

"Yes, pretend you don't know." He brushed her hair with his free hand in reassurance while the other grabbed a tight hold of Tetsusaiga. Looking up, he stared directly at the leader of the group blocking their path back to the shrine. They had cut through the park after parting ways with the other girls.

Kagome gripped his one hand, hoping to steady the slowly rising _youki_ she felt emanating from him. "Inuyasha," she began worriedly, seeing several guns.

"I see them, Kagome. Hold onto Tetsusaiga's sheath. It'll protect you with its barrier. That way," he said giving the bandits a malevolent smile, "I'll be free to take them all out."

"Don't kill them, Inuyasha."

"I'll let Sesshoumaru's task force take care of them. What I am going to do is make sure they never bother you again."

Kagome did as he told her, knowing that the barrier would repel any physical attack. She wasn't sure if it'd do the same to small metal projectiles but she knew his plan was to take out the most dangerous opponents first. The miko watched in fascination as he used his grace and speed to dodge the bullets being shot at him. It helped that the thugs weren't the best at what they were doing but she couldn't help but be proud of Inuyasha anyway.

A few gang members tried to come after her but were stopped by the barrier. Confused by what they couldn't see, they continued to beat uselessly at it until one by one they were picked off from behind by an angry half dog demon. Soon the park was littered with bodies of the remaining gang members. "Wimps," Inuyasha scoffed. "No wonder Sesshoumaru's people couldn't find them. They were probably so deeply buried that not even his nose could have sniffed them out. Too scared to come out and face me."

"Let's go find a police officer, Inuyasha."

"Don't have to," he said. "One's almost here now."

"Good." She handed the sheath back and watched as he put his sword away. Absently she wondered how she was going to explain this away. Guns didn't just break into pieces.

"At least you listened to me this time when I told you to, Kagome." He saw her eyes narrow and took a step back. Obviously he shouldn't have brought that up. She'd probably be really steamed if he told her his demon half had liked that she obeyed him.

"_Your demon half did what?_" Crap, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Just how often does your demon half _like_ it when I do as you tell me to?"

"You don't want me to tell you that really, do you?" he asked hesitantly.

"It probably wouldn't matter for what's coming next."

"No," he agreed just before he took a nose dive into the ground.

"_Sit boy!_"


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: I received eight reviews for the last chapter and I thank everyone (__**Perminitely Lost In Thought**__, __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__, __**IchigoandInuyashaFan**__, __**foreveramuto98**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**starfire1994**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, and __**LoVe23**__) for them. And thank you to those of you who've just added this story, or this author to your lists. Please, if any of you ever get confused about something that's happened in the story or chapter, don't hesitate to PM me and I'll try to clarify it for you. I think everyone is going to enjoy this._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 18_

Not two minutes after the police had arrived at the scene, members of the task force showed up to take the gang members into custody. By the time all the bandits were rounded up, the half demon was able to pick himself out of the hole he'd made in the ground thanks to Kagome's "sits." They'd walked home in silence, his miko still angry at his earlier words. Inuyasha was contemplating the bottom of his ramen bowl twenty minutes later. Mama had taken one look at his dirt covered uniform and knew instantly what had happened.

"It'll be all right, dear. She'll get over her anger." Sitting down beside him, she placed an arm around his shoulders. The fact that he wasn't eating his favorite food worried her greatly.

"Higurashi-san, I said something that I shouldn't have, about how my demon half feels."

"And how is that?"

"It likes it when she obeys me. Most of the time when I tell her to do something, she ignores me, even if it's for her own safety. So this time when I told her to use the barrier Tetsusaiga's sheath can create, I was happy. She didn't get hurt and I was free to take down all those men without worrying about her."

Mama debated with herself about which way to take the conversation. She could sympathize with her daughter about the male chauvinism or explain things to a confused teenage boy. Ever the mother, she took the high road. "Well, dear, I believe Kagome's mad because it seems as if your demon half doesn't value her as an equal partner. By doing as she's told all the time, she's reduced to the role of a wife or girlfriend that doesn't have any say in what goes on in the relationship. If you two are really a team, your less civilized side is going to have to come to terms with the fact that she's not some weakling who has to sit on the side lines while the strong male protects her. You know Kagome is never going to stand to one side if someone she loves is in danger."

"I know. Demons are very traditional when it comes to the roles of males and females. Males are the leaders and alphas of their packs and expect obedience in order to maintain peace. It's an instinctual response. Normally my rational mind is well aware of how equal we are. And other times, when she's in danger, I don't see straight. Getting her out of trouble is the only thing that matters in that moment."

"I see. The only thing I can think of to suggest is to let time teach your more instinctual side that she doesn't have to obey you one hundred percent to show you that she respects you and your leadership." He seemed to perk up at this and took a bite of his ramen. The noodles had long since gone cold though so it wasn't a satisfactory taste. "Let me heat that up for you, dear. Afterwards, why don't you go explain things to Kagome? I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Higurashi-san."

"Anytime, Inuyasha. And dear, now might be the time to tell her you love her." His face heated with embarrassment but he nodded. Maybe if he led with that confession, explaining his demon half's views would be easier. Then again, it could just make things worse.

* * *

Kagome was still fuming in her room when Inuyasha tentatively knocked on the door. She glared at him but didn't tell him to get out. The miko pretended an overwhelming interest in her homework, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. When all he did was sit down behind her chair, she huffed and continued to stare sightlessly at the textbook. "Kagome, will you listen to me for a minute?"

"Why should I?"

"I want you to understand how my demon half thinks. It's not easy blending two different ways of seeing things. My rational mind and my blood beast often don't see eye to eye." He looked at the carpet the entire time he mumbled the words. Maybe if he didn't look directly at her she would hear him out.

"What do you mean?" Curious as to what he meant, Kagome turned in her chair and looked down at his bent head.

"One part of me knows better than to think you have to listen to me all the time. Ignoring people in need just isn't in your nature and I would never want you to stop helping even if I don't like it. The other part doesn't care about protecting or helping others if it means you're in danger. On an instinctual level I have a need to keep you safe. And most of that time, the way to do that is to listen to me when I tell you to stay out of the way or go hide." He met her gaze and saw understanding filter into grey-blue depths.

"I'm sorry, the demon half was just expressing itself, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I was still in fight mode, I guess. You know I often say things without thinking them through first. That's not the only reason my demonic side prefers you to obey me." Kagome came to sit beside him, now interested in what he had to say. Inuyasha didn't often explain youkai culture to her and she craved the knowledge so as to understand him better. It was one of the reasons Kikyo could never have appreciated him for the way he was.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"Dog demons are pack youkai. They have an alpha who demands obedience in order to keep the peace. So if someone doesn't obey, it's either seen as disrespect or a challenge."

Kagome's eyes widened with horror. "I respect you!"

"I know, wench, but my blood beast likes to be in charge. And for a demon, in charge means being able to give any command and having it obeyed without question. If you countermand me, or object, that is seen as challenging my authority. And as male demons are the dominate gender…" he let the rest of the sentence hang, figuring she'd gotten the picture.

"It wants me to be docile?"

"You, docile? Hell no, Kagome. Both parts of me like you just the way you are. My demon half even likes it when you challenge me. Just not about your safety. It's going to take time for that part of me to accept that you'll do anything for a friend or even a stranger in need. That's just who you are and I never want you to change." Inuyasha picked up the hand closest to his knee and cradled it within his larger grasp. "You're a true miko, Kagome."

"I'm sorry for "s-i-t-t-i-n-g" you so many times." After the initial "sit boy," she had proceeded to add four more until he was in a five foot hole. Lucky for both of them that by the time the police officer arrived, Inuyasha had managed to crawl out of the large ditch.

"And I'm sorry for saying something so stupid. I'm probably going to keep doing it until the day I die."

"That long, huh?" Smiling, the young priestess rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his side. "I guess I'm just going to have to stay by your side to correct you when you do."

"I wouldn't want you any place else." He placed his arms around her waist and carefully lifted her into his lap. He nuzzled her hair, making her giggle when his nose lightly brushed the skin behind her ear. His breath teased her neck, making her sigh. Kagome relaxed in his embrace, glad that he'd explained himself this time instead of sulking.

"I don't want to be any place else but with you, Inuyasha." Taking a breath, she gathered her courage. "Inuyasha, you said I didn't have to share your attention with anyone, not even Kikyo. Is that true?"

"Keh, of course, wench. I told her you were more important."

"Told her? When did you speak with her? We haven't been on the road in weeks." Kagome scrambled out of his lap, intent on staring him down until she got an answer. He rose quickly to his feet, not wanting to be at a disadvantage.

"Last night. She's been poking around the village every couple of days. I went to see her after you were asleep." Inuyasha saw the hurt blossom in his priestess' eyes and sought a way to clear it quickly. "I had to tell her goodbye before I could…"

"You could what? Why would you tell her goodbye?" Kagome narrowed her gaze, waiting for him to continue.

"I knew I had to or you'd never believe me when I finally told you…"

"Spit it out all ready! What is it that I'd never believe?"

"If you'd just shut up for a minute!" the half demon shouted, the grip on his temper loosening.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Hands fisted at her sides, Kagome wasn't prepared for what came out of Inuyasha's mouth next.

"Damn it, wench, I'm trying to tell you that I love you!"


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: What, you didn't think I was actually going to leave you in suspense long about Kagome's response, did you? The end of this chapter is a little unexpected but I think you'll all like it. Thank you to __**Perminately Lost In Thought**__ and __**IchigoandInuyashaFan**__ for their reviews on the last chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 19_

The silence after Inuyasha's declaration was deafening. Nothing could be heard downstairs where three very interested parties were waiting for the young miko's response. Mama, Souta, and Grandpa had all stopped what they were doing the moment the shouting began. Afraid to miss out on the rest of the "conversation," they crept up the stairs as quietly as possible and waited with bated breath outside Kagome's room.

On the other side of the door, Kagome stared shell shocked at the half demon in front of her. Never in her wildest imagining had she pictured his confession of love being delivered via a shout seconds after telling her to shut up. She should have though. In typical Inuyasha fashion, he'd blundered badly. There was no doubt that he hadn't meant to yell it, but the situation had deteriorated once he'd mentioned going to see Kikyo after she'd fallen asleep. The young priestess knew he'd only gone then so she wouldn't worry or get upset but even after being reassured that the undead miko didn't have the majority of his attention anymore, Kagome still reacted with jealousy.

"You…you love me?"

"Keh, of course, wench." Inuyasha relaxed, feeling the tension leave his shoulders now that he'd told her.

"What's 'of course' supposed to mean? How was I to know that you loved me?"

"I said we're a team didn't I? That we'd raise Shippou together?"

"But we've been doing that…"

"You don't know anything about demon culture, do you?"

"No! Only what I learned from Sango last night. And what little you've shared with me."

"Only promised mates or official mates can adopt a child into their pack, Kagome. You promised to become my mate the night we agreed to raise him as our own pup." He watched tears form in the corner of her eyes and sighed. Her scent was emotional but she wasn't sad.

"That's what Sango said." Kagome inched forward until she could place both hands against his chest. He was still wearing the black uniform. "You really love me?"

"Yes, I really love you." The half demon put his arms around her and held her as she cried, releasing all the worry and angst of the past. "If I hadn't loved you from the start, I never would have known something was wrong that night until I came to get you the next day. Distance doesn't matter when it comes to a demon's mate. He just knows when she's in danger. Time didn't matter this time either. Our souls are connected, Kagome. Haven't you ever felt when I've been in trouble?"

"I love you, Inuyasha, so much." Tears still making her eyes shine, she lifted her head. "Yes, I've known. That time when you were recovering from Sesshoumaru's attack. I tried going out on a date with Hojo because I was mad at you but the only thing I could think about was you and your injuries."

"I need you, wench. You're my reason for fighting. Keh, my reason for living. If it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck to the Sacred Tree."

"Inuyasha," she breathed and more tears slid down her cheeks. He wiped them away gently, intending to kiss her but a soft sigh on the other side of the door drew his attention to the three eavesdroppers.

Going to the door, he pulled it open only to have Souta fall into the room. Mama stood there, a handkerchief to her eyes, sniffling while Grandpa just looked resigned to the inevitable. The half demon didn't know whether to be glad Miroku wasn't among the trio or irritated that they'd been spied upon in the first place. Not that he could blame them. His shouting that he loved his miko, and then the dead silence afterwards must have made them very curious. Curious enough that Mama had gone against her normal policy of leaving them alone to sort things out by themselves and allowed the others to do the same.

"That was so romantic," Mama commented, smiling at him.

_Yelling _his confession was romantic? Had she gone completely nuts? Never mind, this was Kagome's mother; of course she'd find his delivery "romantic." No doubt the older woman was thinking about grandchildren already. She was probably envisioning them with his ears although he'd never understand why she'd want dog ears on the top of their heads. Both Higurashi females were strangely enamored of the appendages that marked him as a half demon.

"Yay! Nii-chan is going to marry Sis!" Souta got up off the floor and grinned at the two teenagers. Kagome blushed at the exclamation but didn't contradict her brother.

"I guess it was only a matter of time," the old priest lamented before walking away. He'd give his granddaughter his blessings, knowing anything else would hurt her and drive a permanent wedge between them. "You'll be finishing school first, young lady," came drifting back to them as he went down the stairs.

Stunned, Kagome nodded, although her grandfather couldn't see her ready agreement. "I've got to go tell Sango," she said suddenly, grinning. Moving quickly out of the room, she gave her mother a brief hug before skipping down the stairs.

"Oi wench, you just can't go tell Sango like she lives down the street. Kagome!" Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha looked around wildly for his Fire Rat robe.

"Hurry, where are my regular clothes?"

"In the wash, dear. There's a clean shirt and pants for you in the bottom drawer of Kagome's dresser. Souta, go try to stall your sister." Equally concerned, Mama entered the room in hopes of hurrying the process along.

Inuyasha watched the younger boy go, having serious doubts about Souta being able to delay his sister. With his luck, the first person she'd meet coming out of the well would be his brother.

* * *

Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha to catch up to her. Too excited to stay in her era, she'd rushed into the well house to go tell Sango her news without considering how she was going to climb out of the well once on the other side. Still debating whether to call for Kirara and Shippou to come bring help or whether to wait in the bottom of the well for Inuyasha to catch up, she was greatly surprised and more than a little worried when she felt her future brother-in-law's _youki_. It didn't matter that in her era he was somewhat of a nice guy, here he was still a major jerk and his presence near not only the well but the village was not only unusual but worrisome.

"Are you going to stay there all day, miko, or come out and face me?"

"Well, I'd come out but with my injured wrist I can't climb the vines. I don't suppose you would care to lend me a hand?" _Or a pelt_, she thought as his fur snaked down to draw her out of the well.

Held suspended in midair, the priestess faced the demon lord with surprising calm. Her friends would be here soon so she wasn't worried Sesshoumaru would do anything to her. "Thank you. Is there something I can help you with?" She almost called him big brother but knew that would be going too far. She'd have to wait until she and Inuyasha were married before pressing her luck that way.

"Hn, you are alone. Where is my brother?" he demanded. Although he was curious as to why the wench had been in the bottom of the dry well to begin with, he refrained from voicing it.

"Oh, he should be along in a few minutes. I left before he could change clothes."

"You left the safety of wherever it is you were without him and injured. Why did the half breed allow this?"

"He didn't _allow _it. I skipped out before he could stop me. There was something really important I have to tell Sango."

Sesshoumaru was of two minds. He could assuage his curiosity as to where his little brother had been for the last moon cycle or he could do away with the priestess. However, he had a feeling she was an important piece of the puzzle in how to kill Naraku and until she did her part he would have to allow her to live.

He set her down gently, sensing the monk, demon slayer, and nekomata approach from behind. "Where has he been?"

"With me. I was attacked by bandits near my home and he hasn't left my side since." Looking around the dog demon, she saw her friends. "Excuse me." Leaving him to stare at the well, or wait for Inuyasha, she hurried to her friends. Taking Sango's hand, she tugged the older girl away. Miroku remained alone to face the demon lord.

The monk stood, watching the demon lord closely while he waited for his friend to come. "You dare much, human."

"Often," the monk replied. "You have been keeping Naraku away from here, haven't you? Too many rumors have gone around about Inuyasha not being here or traveling for him to not know. Yet the only people to have shown up are you and Kikyo."

"Naraku has gone to ground, no doubt hatching some scheme."

"I was afraid of that. Kagome won't be fit to travel for another few weeks. And Inuyasha won't let her until she can use her bow again."

"That is wise. I see he has decided to be true to his mate."

"Yes, it's not entirely his fault, you know. There wasn't anyone but Myoga to teach him what it means to have a mate. We both know how unreliable the old flea is."

Sesshoumaru took at threatening step towards the houshi. How dare the human presume to tell him he'd failed his brother? Inuyasha was not truly old enough to have a mate and hanyou rarely lived long enough to reach that age. About to teach the insolent monk a lesson, he was stopped suddenly by the magic of the well.

Turning in surprise, he moved back to stared down at his brother. Instead of demanding where Inuyasha had come from, the only that came out of his mouth was, "What the hell are you wearing?"

The shock on his brother's face was worth the extra time he'd taken to change and he could hear Miroku snicker from behind Sesshoumaru. "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru, surprised?"

Quickly regaining his composure, he glared down at his younger half sibling, now spoiling for a fight. "You've abandoned the rest of you pack."

"No, I haven't. I check on them every five days. Kagome needs me at the moment more than they do." Inuyasha's unusually calm and confident attitude grated on the elder Taisho. He stepped back and allowed the half demon to jump out of the well.

"Hn, my question is answered," the demon lord uttered before walking away. He would not lower himself by fighting the half demon. There was nothing to be gained in that direction. For the moment, he would allow his little brother to live.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared after the dog demon in confusion but didn't speak until he'd been out of sight for several minutes. "Uh," the half demon began before stopping. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"It was almost as if he was worried."

"Hn," was the only response Inuyasha could come up with.


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: There are a lot of people that I want to thank for their reviews: __**Perminately Lost In Thought**__, __**IchigoandInuyashaFan**__, __**RedWingedAngel002**__, __**impulse960**__, __**KagomeGirl021**__, __**ShadyAngel**__,__** Rubymuto**__,__** xxdarienchibaloverxx**__,__** ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__,__** Inugirl's4ever**__,__** LogicalGoth**__, __**PrincessSakura220**__, and __**LoVe23**__. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapters. I apologize for not getting this out sooner. The keyboard of the computer I was working on today died so I had to wait until I got home to finish this. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 20_

Kagome and Sango left the boys near the well, either to fight with Sesshoumaru or to talk with him. Of course they were more likely to do the former, but the miko and demon slayer could always hope. The two girls, along with Kirara, walked slowly down the path back to Lady Kaede's. Heads bent together, Kagome whispered furiously into Sango's ears.

"Something incredible happened, Sango!" The taijiya looked at her friend's glowing face.

"Inuyasha confessed."

"Yes!" Doing a jig would have hurt her rib, so the young priestess did the next best thing. She picked Kirara up off of Sango's shoulder and swung her around. The nekomata's slight weight didn't bother her wrist, leaving Kagome free to lift her high.

The demon cat allowed the miko's antics, giving the school girl a kiss on the cheek once she was level with Kagome's face. She even accepted the tight hug she was given. It was only when it became apparent that the miko was going to repeat the process that she objected. With a protesting "Mew," Kirara jumped to the ground and went ahead of the girls.

"Sorry, Kirara!" Kagome called. She rocked back on her heels, too excited to stay still.

Sango observed her friend with open affection. The glow radiating from the priestess was a tangible light. The slayer wouldn't have been surprised if her purification powers were at an all-time high. "That's great, Kagome. Miroku and I knew he'd get around to it, sooner or later."

"You did?" The school girl stopped briefly before continuing on. "Of course, you did. And instead of you, Miroku and Shippou spying on us, it was my family. I just had to come tell you as soon as possible. I didn't even think about how I was going to climb out of the well. I guess it was a good thing Sesshoumaru was there to help me out, huh?"

Sango was about to reply when the demon lord's voice came floating back to them on the wind. "_What the hell are you wearing_?" Both girls turned back towards the well, laughter bubbling up.

"He must have seen Inuyasha's new clothes."

"What I wouldn't give to have seen his face." Both felt the demonic aura move away from the clearing, a distinctly _perturbed_ quality to the energy. Unable to help themselves, they began snickering. It was several minutes before they could resume their discussion. Wiping tears from her eyes, Kagome exhaled loudly.

"Sango, he wants me to be his mate, just like you said. Says we are promised to each other already. And that's why he knew I needed him that night."

"Shippou mentioned something about that shortly after you were hurt. Demons can tell when their mates are in trouble no matter where they are. For you and Inuyasha, Time wasn't a problem either." The slayer put her arm around the younger girl she'd come to think of as a sister. "I'm glad he knew, Kagome. I know the dangers here in the Feudal Era, I don't know them there. A great many things went through my head about what could have happened."

"I'm sorry we couldn't come back sooner to reassure you guys. I sent Inuyasha as soon as he was able to leave the hospital."

"There's no need for you to apologize. You're safe, that's all that matters. Miroku reassured me you'd be all right because Inuyasha was with you." Sango smiled at the memory, a small blush gracing her cheeks briefly. Between the time Inuyasha came back to tell them what had happened and the first opportunity that Kagome had had to visit since her attack, Miroku had comforted her in a way quite unlike his normal perverseness. She had found it rather sweet.

Kagome saw the blush and zeroed in on it like the dedicated romantic she was. "Did something happen between you and Miroku, Sango? I think you've been holding out on me." High on love, she wanted her friends to experience the same exhilaration. In that moment, she felt as if nothing could defeat her.

"I'll tell you some other time, Kagome, I promise. Inuyasha and Miroku are catching up to us." The miko knew she had to be content with that. She nodded and returned Sango's hug.

"All right. I'm looking forward to it." Looking over her shoulder, it was to find one very irate dog demon. "Did you have a nice talk with your brother? You look nice in that t-shirt. Red really does suit you." Kagome watched as both boys lost all seriousness and began laughing hysterically.

"I guess the look on Sesshoumaru's face really was priceless."

"I have never... Never heard that kind of language come out of his mouth." The half demon drew in a breath, the very thought of his aniki's reaction leaving him speechless.

"I guess that just goes to show that anything is possible." Kagome looped an arm through her knight's and started down the path once more. "Let's go see what our little mischief maker is up to. We all know anything really _is_ possible when it comes to him getting into trouble."

The group found Shippou sitting on the fence bordering Kaede's garden, eating a lollipop. He smiled at the four shard hunters and waved. "Kagome, I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"I'm not really; I just had an impulse to talk to Sango about something. I have to go back home but didn't want to leave before checking on you and saying hello to Lady Kaede." She picked him up, hugging him to her as tightly as she dared. Her abdomen was still sore from the removal of the sutures and from being held by Sesshoumaru's pelt. The taiyoukai had been surprisingly gentle holding her aloft although she hadn't told him she'd hurt anything but her wrist. The sudden thought made her wonder just how close to the village he had been keeping and for how long. There was little doubt that rumors of her attack, or at least of her injuries, had circulated in the village. He wouldn't have had to get very close to find out what they were.

"Kagome?" Miroku was looking at her worriedly.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. When Sesshoumaru picked me up out of the well, he was unusually gentle. Like he was holding Rin in his pelt, not me. The only reason I can think of is that he knew I'd hurt something besides my wrist."

"He did what? Miroku, you didn't tell me he touched her." Inuyasha's expression darkened. The thought of his brother even grazing her with his fur upset him.

"I saw no point in worrying you, my friend. Kagome handled him just like an experienced priestess." The monk put a hand up to still his friend's aggression. "Indeed, if it had not been for your brother, Kagome would have been standing in the well until you arrived."

"Keh," was the half demon's comment, knowing he didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to the subject. One ear canted to the left when he heard the elderly miko join the shard hunters. "Babaa," he greeted.

"Can you not respect your elders, Inuyasha?" The complaint was an old one and a bit on the ironic side since he was really older than she was, at least in years.

"Kagome wanted to come say hello before we went back to her time. Foolish wench took off without me again."

"Ah, I knew there was a reason you were wearing clothes from her era. Everything is fine here now. Go on and bring her back home." Kaede smiled at the four teenagers and with Shippou on her shoulder, returned to her hut.

Taking a gentle grip of Kagome's arm, he turned back the way they'd just come. "C'mon, wench, your mother's worried. You can't just take off like that. What if it had been Naraku instead of my brother who was there to greet you? Che, Sesshoumaru was bad enough."

Miroku and Sango stayed where they were, listening to Inuyasha lecture Kagome on safety. They waved when the miko looked over her shoulder, not bothering to hide their amusement. "Well, my dear, Sango, shall we go tend to dinner? The hour grows late." The sun had set while the girls had been talking. No doubt Kaede was ready to settle down for the night.

"Yes, but it was worth the delay to see Kagome's happiness. Things will be much calmer now, won't they, Miroku? At least between those two." Sango tilted her head towards him so she could look at him when he answered.

"Yes, my dear. I'm sure they will be," he replied, not believing it for a second. Having confessed their love or not, Inuyasha and Kagome would never have a "calm" life together. He doubted either of them would have wanted one.

"Liar," she accused but there was no heat in the word. He merely smiled in return.


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thank you to the five of you who reviewed between now and the last time I updated: __**LogicalGoth**__, __**PrincessSakura220**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**IchigoandInuyashaFan**__, and __**Inu'sgirl4ever**__. And to all of you who've added me or my story to your lists. I was waiting to see if anyone caught the bit of foreshadowing that I put into the last chapter but I guess none of you did. Let's see if anyone finds it in this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 21_

Days dragged on in the Feudal Era for the ones stuck on that side of the well while Kagome recovered in her time. Rumors came and went about jewel shards and bothersome youkai, relieving the monotony briefly before the humans and demons of Inuyasha's pack were thrown back into boredom. It was during one of these rare trips out of the village that Kirara left the group in the early morning hours to wander by herself. There was a familiar lake nearby that she liked to check on whenever she passed that way. While the others still slept, the nekomata walked on silent paws the short distance to the water's edge. Just behind her sat a lonely gravestone baring the name of a long dead princess. Sudden pensiveness filled her as she drank the refreshing liquid. With a soft mew, Kirara laid next to the stone and thought about the one whose ashes lay buried under her feet.

Over a century and a half had passed since she had last seen the woman who gave birth to the inuhanyou she now watched over. She'd known when she had met the pup that he would be one of the ones to avenge Lady Midoriko and put an end to the Shikon no Tama. Over the years she had kept an eye on the growing warrior afraid to help him out right but also unwilling to let him starve or freeze to death. Once Inuyasha had reached adolescence she'd stepped back, knowing he would have to make his own way in the world.

The fire cat had done similar things for the other two Feudal Era warriors. Patiently she had steered couples together so that the bloodlines would be strong and that those who taught the kittens would do so without regard for tradition or gender. Kirara knew she would do the same for Kagome when the time came. She stayed there for many minutes, dozing on the shore. Unsure of how much time had passed, the nekomata was drawn into awareness by an all too familiar _youki_.

Lifting her head slowly to show she didn't feel threatened by the approach of the demon lord, Kirara watched him move through the early morning mist and fog. She didn't bother to hide her interest as Sesshoumaru stopped at Izayoi's grave and gazed down at it with a mixture of distaste and confusion. The young Taisho lord had never understood his father's love for the mortal woman.

"Why do you visit a human's grave?" She tilted her head, amazed that he knew she understood. Kirara merely blinked in response. The same could be asked of him. "Hn, it is not as though you can answer me in words." His jeer was enough to spike her temper and she hissed at him. Moving to the water's edge, she stretched and began gathering her _youki_ around her. Unlike her normal transformations, this one took considerable energy and would only last a few moments. It was not a form she could take on to fight in though she wished she could. Naraku would have been dead long ago had she been able to sustain it.

"Disrespectful pup. Remember who you speak to. The time to finish that false half demon draws near. Your choices will affect the outcome, young lord. I have not protected these kittens throughout their lives just so that you can put them in mortal peril. If you choose wrong, it will be more than your conscious attacking you late at night."

Sesshoumaru watched the humanoid form of Kirara disappear in the swirl of mist and fog from the lake. It twisted around her body until she was once more a small kitten. "Hn, we shall see, Lady Kirara." Turning on his heel, the taiyoukai left the nekomata in peace. He had not realized just who had been fighting by the slayer's side all this time. And while presently she may not be more powerful than he, the demon lord knew that she would be someday. A nekomata only grew in strength as they got older. For many, there was no limit to what heights they could reach so long as their body could handle the power. Kirara was one such fire cat.

Kirara watched him leave, satisfied that she had made her point. Watching the sunrise, she frowned as best she could in her current body. She had spoke true about the final battle coming soon. She only hoped that her litter was prepared for the heavy task in front of them. With a yawn, the nekomata padded back to Sango's side and curled up on top of the blanket. While acting as a chaperone for her taijiya and monk, she had noticed that since Kagome's attack, the young houshi had been most considerate of her little Sango. The change in his attitude bore watching further.

* * *

Unaware of Kirara's side trip, Sango and Miroku returned to Kaede's village. In his robes, the monk carried one jewel shard, carefully sealed so that other demons couldn't sense its presence. Shippou was waiting for them at the edge of town, one of his toys twirling on the ground in front of him. "Well, hello there, my young friend. Did you sense us coming?"

"Not really, Inuyasha heard you. He and Kagome are testing her wrist. I don't think she's ready to use her bow yet though."

"And what does she think?"

"I think," Kagome started coming up behind the kitsune, "That if I get one more opinion about my aim I'm going to create a new watering hole for the animals." The young miko threw a glare over her shoulder at the hovering half demon. "Unfortunately, Shippou's right, I'm not ready. My wrist still hurts too much when I pull back on the string."

Sango placed a hand on the younger girl's arm. "Don't worry, Kagome. It's just going to take some more time. Miroku and I got another shard on our last extermination." The not-quite-pure shard was handed over and they all watched as Kagome's powers removed the rest of the taint.

It never failed to surprise Miroku just how powerful the inexperienced miko was. What she lacked in knowledge, she more than made up for in sheer instinct and guts. He shared a sympathetic look with his hanyou friend over the shoulders of their two fiancées. Inuyasha was staying close because he was afraid that if he took his eye off of Kagome for more than a few minutes, she'd get hurt in some other way. They had spoken at length about his irrational fear and Miroku felt privileged that his normally closed mouth friend had shared that worry with him. It seemed that once he had confessed to Kagome, the half demon was able to open up to all of his friends at least part of the time. Despite the vast differences in their origins, the two young men had become close friends over the months of the quest. Now, they seemed almost like brothers and were loyal to a fault. Inuyasha would rather cut his arm off than lose him to the Void. There was no doubting that Miroku would do something equally as drastic to save his friend's life if it became necessary.

"Keh, come on, Kagome. You've got that 'homework' to do." Inuyasha got another dirty look for his effort. Obviously he wasn't supposed to mention the mound of paperwork waiting for her on her desk. He was just glad to no longer be going to that school. On the last day that he'd attended, club presidents had hounded him until he'd wanted to snarl and scare them into leaving him alone. For once the manners his mother had taught him served him well; and he was able to pass off their annoying behavior with a few "kehs" and promises to think about it if his brother allowed him to go to public school. No matter how different or _nicer_ the future Sesshoumaru turned out to be, he doubted any Taisho would step foot in a public school.

"All right, let's go. He hated me going to school now he won't let me get away from my studies. I wish you'd make up your mind, Inuyasha." The priestess gave each of her friends a hug before going back to the well with Inuyasha.

"It did, wench. It chose you."


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Okay, since none of my readers got the foreshadowing (__**LogicalGoth **__came close), I will give you all a hint. It doesn't have anything to do with what happens _in_ the story, but _after_ it in relation to the storyline. After all, I don't want to leave any "unanswered questions." Anyway, I need to thank the following for reviewing: __**LogicalGoth**__, __**starfire1994**__, __**PrincessaSakura220**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**nightfalcon222**__, and __**The 214th Rabid Fangirl**__. And thank you to all those who've added this story or myself to your lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movie, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 22_

The time finally came when Kagome was pronounced healed and Mama allowed her to continue travelling in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and the others. Relieved to be once more in the past, the young priestess savored the fresh air and slower pace. As a group they left Kaede's village and began their journey in search of shards and clues as to Naraku's whereabouts. The vile half demon had been suspiciously absent the entire length of Kagome's convalescence. Everyone was of the opinion that he was indeed hatching some horrible scheme that would hurt either them or innocent people.

With that in mind, they made their way down the familiar road, having traveled it countless times before. Scenery that Kagome had looked on before passed by and she smiled to herself. There was so little of what she saw here still in her time and she wished there was a way to keep the mountains and trees untouched by man's progression. Knowing it was not to be, the only thing she could do was savor it while she was a part of the Feudal Era.

Sango walked beside her friend, the heavy bone boomerang an unnoticed weight across her shoulders. Steeped in her thoughts about her brother, the demon slayer was caught unawares by Kagome's voice. "So, are you going to tell me what had you blushing weeks ago? If I remember correctly, it had something to do with a monk we all know."

"Not now, Kagome!" she tried hushing her friend. The male in question might have been walking with Inuyasha but there was no reason to think he wasn't listening to them. Miroku was good at hearing things he shouldn't.

"Mou, Sango. All right, when we're alone again. I'm not going to forget." Knowing the miko was right, Sango prepared herself for the inevitable.

"Very well, Kagome. I suppose it's only fair that you hear everything that happened while you were gone from me. If you ask someone else, it's liable to be all out of proportion to the truth." Kirara, nesting in her kitten's arms pretended to be asleep. It wasn't her place to tell what had gone on, not that Kagome would have been able to understand her had she wanted to.

Miroku pretended interest in the rice paddies they were currently passing while he tried to get a bead on the conversation going on behind him. The girls had dropped to whispers and all he could discern was the rise and fall of their voices. "Keh, don't bother, Miroku. Sango's not saying a word. It must be real interesting though if Kagome can't pry it out of her."

The houshi glanced out of the corner of his eye at the half demon. "How often do you really listen to what they're saying?"

"All the time; do you think I want to be surprised by those two? Pack females are an alpha's worst nightmare. They're his sisters, his mother or his mate. No one with any sense leaves their conversations alone if it can be helped. There's no telling what they might plan." Turning towards the girls, he shouted, "Oi, wench, stop lollygagging! We got things to do!"

_Places to go, people to see_... rang in Kagome's head but she didn't add the sing song onto what Inuyasha shouted at her. "I'm coming! Can't I enjoy the view?" She heard him snort but wasn't surprised when he slowed down to allow her to look around. "It's so beautiful here, you guys."

"Did you miss it, Kagome?" Shippou was sitting on her shoulder, still leery of pressing against her stomach although he wanted to be held.

"I did, but I missed you all even more." Kagome took him into her arms and hugged him. She held him to her as they walked, content to keep the kitsune child close.

"That's cause we're a pack, huh, Kagome?"

"Pack?" Miroku put in unexpectedly. Sango looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"You didn't notice? Miroku, demons are by and large pack oriented. We've become like a family to the youkai members of our group. Kirara sees us as her kittens and Inuyasha views us as part of his pack."

"It never occurred to me to think that way." The monk thought back to what he'd pondered weeks ago about him and Inuyasha being brothers. It made sense when he looked at things that way. "What an odd family we make. When shall we add to our little group, Sango, dear? I'm sure Shippou would love to have little playmates."

Instead of the angry retort he was expecting from Sango, Inuyasha cut in. "Don't even think about it, lecher. There'll be no pups born until Naraku is dead." The girls didn't bother to hide their smirks.

"Of course not, Inuyasha; I wouldn't dream of it, but perhaps you have." Miroku didn't miss the blush gracing the half demon's face. He normally would have commented on the telltale give away but refrained because he knew his friend had never thought to have the opportunity to have a family of his own. Now the half demon not only had a pack, but a mate-to-be too.

"Keh," Inuyasha responded. The monk's disclaimer wasn't worth any other comment. Unfortunately he was also right. Now that he and Kagome were officially betrothed, there had been times the half demon dreamed of what their children might look like. He rather thought he had caught some odd contagion from Higurashi-san. Not that he was about to admit such a thing to the man beside him. Miroku might have let one opportunity to tease him pass but there was no way he would let a second.

Fishing about for something else to kid his friend about, as more of a way to pass the time than anything else, he thought of one thing that he had been wondering about since he had first seen it. "Inuyasha," he began casually, making sure the others were paying attention. "What is it like to wear the male version of the clothes from Kagome's era?"

"Out of all the things we could talk about, you want to know how I felt wearing pants and shirts from Kagome's time?" The group stopped en masse to stare at the houshi. The girls were wondering if he was really curious or if he was just trying to get a rise out of the dog demon. Shippou felt a smile hovering around his face; he was pretty sure Miroku had a kitsune somewhere in his family tree. He liked to make mischief too much for it to be otherwise. Kirara ignored the whole thing, this time closing her eyes for a serious nap.

"I am truly interested. And as I am never going to have the chance to experience her time, I was just wondering. We have a long road ahead, surely that will take up some of the time."

"Keh, fine, monk. I'll tell you. The ones you saw me wear were restrictive. The fabrics were all right, a lot softer than the clothes made in this time but they were too tight."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, you should have said something, we would have gotten you a bigger size." It would have been a shame, as the shirts had outlined his toned physique but Kagome didn't want him to be uncomfortable. "We'll get others the next time we go back."

It was interesting to see the look of absolute horror that sprung up onto Inuyasha's face. "That's quite all right. Higurashi-san can go without me. Just the next size up will do."

"What could possibly terrify you about shopping for clothes?" Miroku wanted to know. This inquiry was turning out to be more amusing than he'd expected.

Turning to his comrade-in-arms, the half demon explained. "Remember that market we came across two days from Kaede-babaa's? The market we went to in Kagome's era was about ten times as big." Understanding dawned and all amusement fled.

"I see."

The girls giggled, remembering the time when they'd dragged the guys through the large market on the pretext of getting supplies but in reality to check out all that the merchants had to offer. When they would have commenced teasing their friend and love, an unexpected shift in the air stopped them. Turning their gazes to the north, the large gathering of miasma brought down all their spirits. Preparing themselves for battle, Inuyasha said the one thing on everybody's mind.

"He's here."


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thank you __**starfire1994**__ and __**PrincessSakura220**__ for your reviews. And a thanks to the two that added this story or I to your lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 23_

There was no need to speak as they ran in tandem towards the poisonous cloud hovering over the nearby village. Words were unnecessary to the now tight band of warriors. Almost without thought Miroku and Sango climbed on Kirara to fly to their destination while Kagome and Shippou just as seamlessly grabbed ahold of Inuyasha and rode on him. Their date with destiny had come. The time when all who had fought Naraku would gather to finish the vile entity that had plagued the land for the last fifty years.

Coming upon the battlefield, they found those expected few waiting for them. Sesshoumaru stood staring Naraku and the last of his minions down while Kouga growled and his two helpers stood guard over Rin. Kikyo, now accompanied by Kohaku, also waited in the wings. Here too there was no need for words. Shippou went without protest to join Rin and Jaken.

Kohaku glanced between his sister and Kikyo, following both their cues to go with the other children. He had done his fighting; there was no need for him to struggle further. It was as he was making his way over to the wolves that Naraku struck. With one tentacle he took the shard keeping the young demon slayer alive. In that one instant, everything changed.

The final battle had commenced and nothing could prevent the shard hunters, demon lord, and ookami from defeating their nemesis. Kikyo was the first to fall, her energy having been spent mostly to keep Kohaku's shard pure. With her death came his salvation as her light revived him and allowed him complete freedom over his actions. No longer worried about the possibility of dying or of being controlled by Naraku, Kohaku fought the multitude of low level demons that tried to kill the other children. Even when others fell, too exhausted or too injured to continue fighting, still he pressed on knowing that now he was all that stood between Rin and her final death.

Shippou used his fox fire as much as possible but worried about the others in his pack, was unable to make successful progress. "We have to get back, Kohaku. Let the others deal with things. We're only going to put them in danger if we stay." The older boy nodded, backing up slowly so that he didn't give any ground.

"Go on, get out of here, I'll cover you," Kouga growled while slashing a path for the children to escape through.

Wordlessly the boys gathered Rin and an unconscious Jaken, using Ah-Un to make a fast getaway. Shippou glanced over his shoulder one last time, his eyes reflecting his concern for his new family. Kagome's eyes met his briefly, her smile giving him the courage to leave them behind.

* * *

Kagome watched as the children escaped before refocusing her attention on Naraku. Her arm and wrist ached from pulling on the bow string but she was determined not to give up. Several times she had had to dodge instead of shoot. Inuyasha was intent on giving her an opportunity to use her purification powers but Naraku had wasted several low class youkai to protect himself against her arrows.

"Damn him!" was echoed across the field as more than one person cursed his cowardliness and their inability to get a direct shot at the half demon.

"If you get a shot, take it, Kagome! Don't worry about these small fry." Inuyasha landed beside her after another batch of demons tried to take her out. "Understand, koiishi that no matter what happens, I love you. You've got your entire soul back. Nothing can stop you from purifying him."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes brightened and her power surged.

Kirara growled from behind them, wanting their full attention on the battle. She glared at the demon lord, wondering if he would make the choice that would turn the tide in their favor while returning to him his lost arm. Sango and Miroku fought next to her, their labored breathing becoming increasingly hampered by the miasma in the air. The nekomata cursed her current form and wanted with every fiber of her being the third form of her kind so that she could help her kittens win. Once more she roared, telling the dog demon now was the time he would have to make his choice. Defend his brother and Kagome, or leave them to fight on their own while he went after Naraku by himself.

Sesshoumaru heard the fire cat's call and knew what he had to do. He'd known from the first that his brother's miko would be the one to end Naraku's life. "Inuyasha's life is mine." The often stated claim was enough to distract the evil hanyou long enough for an arrow to pierce the armor protecting him. Using that bit of inattention, the demon lord charged, using a newly awakened Tenseiga to chop spikes off of Naraku's body. A slight miscalculation had the dog demon's one good arm knocked aside and without realizing it, he tried bringing what little of his left arm up to counter the mistake.

Only to have a bright flash of light push both he and Naraku back. For a brief instant all movement on the field stopped as they stared at the reemergence of Sesshoumaru's left arm. And a brand new sword that disintegrated everything it sliced. Naraku, quickly realizing what would happen if he reabsorbed his flesh cut by the gleaming white blade, left the pieces where they were. Knowing that if he went after either brother now, he was dead, he instead attacked the monk and demon slayer directly. The foul half demon remained silent, his usual taunts no longer affective against the crowd in front of him.

Both humans were becoming exhausted, the strain on their bodies too much. Sango threw Hiraikotsu one last time before a snake-like demon bit her in the arm. It was painful but no poison seeped into her system. Her weapon was almost impossible to catch and she was thrown back by the force it generated. "Sango!" Miroku could only watch as his beloved taijiya collapsed, unable to continue fighting. Kirara took a stance in front of the fallen warrior, impotent with rage. The monk joined her, already bleeding from one shoulder.

Just as she was going to make an attempt to change forms one last time, a gentle hand settled on her mane. The warmth of miko energy radiating from the young priestess surprised her, as it did not clash with her _youki_. "I need your help, Kirara." Kagome glanced over at Miroku. "You stay with Sango, try to put up a barrier for a few minutes. Don't attempt to use that kazaana again."

Miroku watched the swirling _reiki_ around his young friend and nodded. "Go, I'll see to her."

"Right. Let's go, Kirara. I'm ready." High in the air above Naraku's current reach, Kagome took aim. "Now if the brothers would just move when I tell them to…" One white ear twitched and a head slightly tilted showing they had heard her. "Now!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved as one, separating so that they were out of the path of a bright glowing arrow coming from above them. The light streaking by blinded them and their father's fang was needed to create a barrier of protection from the force of the sacred power. Naraku exploded in a shower of pink sparks, leaving nothing but a memory and the Sacred Jewel. "Hn, your miko has done it, little brother."

"Of course," the younger Taisho returned, grinning proudly. They watched as Kagome landed and Kirara gratefully shrank to her smaller size. Miroku let down his defenses, reaching out to grab Sango's good hand. The kazaana was gone.

Kouga returned to the scene with the children, bending down to check on his pack mates while the others ran to the rest of their group. "I went and got them when the big explosion happened. The fox said they saw it on the other side of the valley."

They watched as Kagome and Inuyasha kissed, each making various faces either of happiness or disgust. The young priestess turned to find the Jewel, only to discover two glittering lights. "Oops."

"What do you mean, '_oops_'?" Inuyasha asked, getting a bad feeling. The group stopped celebrating in order to watch as Kagome picked up two pieces of the Shikon no Tama.

"It only broke in two," she was quick to reassure them.

"_Kagome_!"


	25. Chapter 24

_A/N: Thank you, __**The 214th Rabid Fangirl**__,for your reviews since the last chapter was posted. And unless I've completely lost track, some new people have added this to their lists. Thank you for doing that._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 24_

Kagome stared at the broken jewel in her hand and couldn't believe she'd done it _again_. Hesitant to look up at her friends, she was surprised by the chuckling coming from behind her. Not recognizing who it was, she slowly turned her head to the sound. Sesshoumaru was not only smiling, but he apparently found her predicament funny. "It seems, miko that you are more powerful than we gave you credit for."

"Uh, thanks?" As if taking the demon lord's amusement as a cue, the others began laughing, relieving the stress and worry of the last months.

"Hn, you will do," he said before calling his servant and ward to follow. The others watched as he walked away, slumping in fatigue when he was gone.

Kouga silently gathered his men up and left, allowing the small pack to enjoy the new peace alone. His clan had been avenged, that was all that mattered at the moment. It was time to gather what wolf demons remained and start anew.

Kagome laid down on the ground, and gazed up at the now clear sky. She didn't care that there were chucks of dead demons around. A bath would take care of any mess they might create. "We did it," she said softly, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"You did it, little sister," Miroku returned. Lifting his hand, he studied his now uncovered hand. He hadn't seen his right palm since the day his father had died. "Praise be; you did it."

"He's right, Kagome. It was always going to be you who killed Naraku. Your arrow purified his soul along with the souls of all the demons he absorbed." Sango knelt beside the younger girl. "Thank you." Tears ran freely down her face.

"Oh, Sango, you don't have to thank me." Kagome began sniffling, emotion overcoming her.

Inuyasha, who until that moment had been stunned by his brother's laughter, crouched by the two females and placed his arms around them, allowing them to use his shoulders to cry on. Being pack leader had its disadvantages too. "Oi, monk, get over here and comfort your betrothed." Miroku smiled at him, laying his staff down to do just that. Kirara brushed up against the four, purring in relief. She turned to the two boys, standing to one side.

"Mew!" she called to them, happy when they obeyed her summons.

"Kagome!" Shippou leapt into his adoptive mother's arms. He snuggled against her chest, burying his head in her neck. After a brief bout of tears, he fell asleep, safe once more.

Kohaku fell to his knees beside his sister, bowing his head in abject humiliation. "Forgive me, aneue."

"Of course, I forgive you, Kohaku. You're my little brother." The preteen felt tears form in his eyes and although he tried to hide them from his older sister, Sango saw them and drew him into her arms. He sobbed out his grief and guilt, feeling the warmth of the love she gave him.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome to her feet, looking in the direction of the nearby village. "We've got to get those wounds tended to. There's a group of men coming from the west. Are you sure you have the whole jewel, Kagome?"

"Well, there is a shard missing but that's not from me breaking it in two. I think we'll find it in a youkai Naraku gave it to and forgot to retrieve before facing us. He probably did it as a precaution or maybe just to irritate us if we did kill him."

"It can wait," Miroku said, placing his right hand to his injured shoulder. "Inuyasha's right, we need to get these tended to. Kohaku, can you carry Kirara and Shippou for us?"

"Sure, Miroku-sama. Aneue?"

"I'm okay, Kohaku." Sango stood slowly, swaying from fatigue. Without being asked, Inuyasha picked up Hiraikotsu.

The weary warriors met the villagers halfway down a steep hill, the local miko in attendance. She had her bow at the ready and took a startled step back when she saw the mixture of demons and humans. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Miko-sama, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the Miko no Shikon. My friends and I have just defeated the evil half demon known as Naraku. I ask for assistance from you and your village. Some of us are in need of medical attention." The young priestess bowed deeply to the older woman, praying that she would accept everyone into the village. If she didn't they would have to camp out in the woods. Sango's arm and Miroku's shoulder needed to be disinfected as quickly as possible.

"You are the priestess who protects the Sacred Jewel. Come, my home shall be yours for the night." Turning, she pointed to two young men. "Haru, Daichi, go back and tell the women to prepare hot water immediately. These warriors are in need of food and baths. Tell your uncle to prepare a room for them." The young man mumbled agreement and took off for the village. Once more facing the shard hunters, she smiled. "My brother owns the local inn. I live there while my hut is being rebuilt. It seems a troublesome youkai with a jewel shard crashed into it three days ago."

"You have the shard?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I do." The others slumped in relief. They wouldn't have to go running all over Musashi looking for one lone demon. Escorted by armed villagers, they accepted the hospitality offered them gratefully.

Baths were ordered readied, wounds were tended to and a feast set before them. The teens and younger boys ate like they were starving, telling the older miko just how hard the battle was. She wondered if she should tell them just how long it had gone on. The miasma had arrived in the early morning, the fighting had begun shortly before midday and now it was close to sunset.

"I believe, priestess, this belongs in your hands." Kagome took the shard, watching as it melded with the rest of the jewel.

"Thank you, so much." Shortly after she received the shard, they were shown to their room. Inuyasha stood guard outside the shoji door facing the courtyard while Miroku posted himself in the hall so that the girls could have privacy in order to ready themselves for bed. One helpful villager had found Kagome's yellow backpack some distance away from the battle site, covered in dust and debris. Inside was a change of clothing for the school girl as well as her night clothes.

The guys had settled themselves into comfortable positions, weary but unable to relax when Kagome sat up to look over the divider at them. "Do either of you find it strange that the priestess had the one remaining jewel shard?"

"Odd, yes, Kagome but there's nothing to worry about. It is likely that Naraku came to this village to take it back and Sesshoumaru, Kikyo and Kouga stalled him until we got there. I can feel her _reiki_. It's not nearly as strong as yours but she's really a miko." Miroku glanced over at his half demon friend. Inuyasha was sitting upright in the corner of the room like usual, listening to the surrounding noises.

"Go to sleep, wench. We're going home in the morning."

Home sounded like just the place to be at the moment.

Upon arriving at Kaede's village the next day, they were given a hero's welcome. The news had spread quickly across the domain thanks to the local demons that Naraku was dead. The elderly priestess didn't bother to hide her relief that every member of the little group had come back alive, if not uninjured. A celebration was put on, many praising the teens but also mourning the permanent loss of the Priestess Kikyo. Inuyasha joined Kaede at her sister's grave, staying silent until she spoke.

"She is finally at peace."

"Yes, she gave the last of her energy to save Kohaku from becoming another victim. We have the whole jewel."

"Then you must continue to protect it until Kagome finds the right wish."

"I think she already knows the right one, Kaede. I'm going to bring her home in the morning and then after a few days we'll come back so she can take care of it." He turned to go, pausing when she called his name softly. "Yes?"

"That clay imitation was not my real sister."

"I know, but at the end, she was as close to the real Kikyo as she could get." Inuyasha walked away, not surprised to find Kagome waiting for him.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" For an answer he took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine, wench. We'll go back to the shrine in the morning so that your mom knows you're okay."

"She'll want to know you're okay too. She loves you, you know." Kagome snuggled into his embrace, content to let him carry her when he picked her up to bring her back to the others.

"I know," he said and they both fell quiet. There was no more need for words.


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thank you, __**IchigoandInuyashaFan**__ for the chapter reviews. And thank you to those who've put this on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 25_

Inuyasha and Kagome left the Feudal Era and their friends mid-morning. Souta was already in school by the time they opened the door of the house. Mama was waiting for them in the kitchen, surprised that they had returned so early. She was concerned that Kagome was once again wearing her wrist splint. The doctor had recommended her putting it on after archery practice.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, is everything all right?" For an answer, Kagome held up the completed jewel. "You did it!" Joyous, she embraced both of them, not caring that they squirmed or that Tetsusaiga dug into her hip. "That…that beast is gone?"

"Che, he exploded into a million purified sparks, Higurashi-san. Kagome's the one that truly finished him off. The rest of us just sort of helped." He smirked when his miko blushed in embarrassment. Mama pulled back to study the two teens, searching for any visible wounds.

"We're not hurt, Mama, just really tired. Miroku and Sango are the only two that suffered any real wounds." Smiling, Kagome returned her mother's hug while Inuyasha slipped out of the feminine circle.

"I'm so relieved, Kagome. I was always so worried despite knowing Inuyasha would take care of you. I'm a mother, it's ingrained. You two go have baths and take a nap. I'll wash your clothes and come get you when lunch is ready."

The half demon nodded absently, reaching for Kagome's arm when the scent of unfamiliar tears reached his nose. "Higurashi-san?"

"I'm okay, dear. Go on upstairs." Sighing, he ushered his priestess away, allowing the matriarch time to cry in private. The two ex-shard hunters entered Kagome's room, sitting heavily down onto the bed.

"I didn't think we'd all come out of the final battle alive, Inuyasha." Pulling the necklace off of her neck, Kagome placed it on her desk. "Do you want the bathroom first?"

"Nah, you take your time." The dog demon watched Kagome leave the room, content to let her wander away. Flopping onto his back, he listened to her movements in the other room and to her mother's downstairs. The old priest was tending to the shrine and didn't yet know they were even back. The ceiling held his interest for the length of time Kagome was in the bathroom. She handed him fresh clothing, a novelty he'd only experienced once before as a pup. His mother had insisted on daily baths and clean clothes. Leaving her to her own devices, he wasn't surprised to find her asleep when he returned. Mama came to the door and collected the travel worn items, tsking gently at a small tear in one of his sleeves. He heard her mutter something about fixing it and almost told her not to bother, it would mend itself. However, he knew this was her way of fussing over him as he didn't allow any other kind while fully mobile.

Inuyasha settled down so that his back was leaning against the bed, his sword across his lap. Just about to doze off, a small hand brushed against his hair, making all thoughts of sleep disappear. "Inuyasha, will you hold me? Just until I'm asleep?" Kagome gazed at him through sleepy eyes.

"Can't sleep?" he asked although he knew she had been until just a minute ago.

"I keep dreaming about what might have happened if your brother, Kouga, and Kikyo hadn't shown up." Kagome scooted over so that he could take the outside of the bed. The half demon felt odd laying on her bed with her but did as she requested and held her while she fell back to sleep. This time he was able to go to sleep without interruptions.

Mama came into the room quietly to get them for lunch. She found the two teenagers sleeping heavily, Kagome using Inuyasha's chest as a pillow. While her daughter was under the covers, her fiancé laid on top. The scene was an intimate one but the elder Higurashi woman didn't protest. Getting a spare blanket out of Kagome's closet, she draped it over Inuyasha's still form. With one last look at the pair, she left them to sleep. They needed the rest more than they needed to eat.

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair. The Higurashi males vied for Kagome and Inuyasha's attention. One wanted explicit details of the final battle, the other tried to lecture them about making the right wish so that the Shikon no Tama would be forever destroyed. Neither teen paid either much mind as they devoured their meal. Having missed lunch, they weren't about to be distracted from their current objective.

Afterwards, they settled into the family room, sipping tea and watching TV. Mindless entertainment had been in short supply the last couple of weeks for both teens. Between school and trying to strengthen her wrist with archery, Kagome and Inuyasha had done little but prepare themselves for going back on the road. It was as they were settling in to enjoy a popular drama that visitors arrived.

"Three humans, one's that Hojo guy." Kagome was confused as it was passed the hour when her friends usually visited. "The other two are his parents, I think." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, wishing that the concealment charm hadn't been sent back. It was going to be hard to explain away the reason he was wearing a hat inside his girlfriend's house.

"It's a good thing I haven't sent back that ring, dear. I assumed your brother was going to send someone for it. Such a valuable heirloom is too precious to send in the mail." Mama dug it out of her skirt pocket and passed it over to a grateful hanyou.

"Thanks, Higurashi-san." The Hojos were greeted warmly although neither Kagome's mother nor her grandfather had any idea why they would be coming to see them. Inuyasha could smell the embarrassment saturating the younger boy and almost felt sympathetic until his father explained the purpose of the visit. His blood beast wanted to do serious bodily harm when the stranger opened his mouth to say,

"We have come to propose a marriage between our two children." A pin could have dropped and even the humans would have heard it, the silence was so deep.

Kagome chocked on her tea, Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat and Hojo tried to make himself smaller. "Children, please go upstairs to your rooms. You as well, Hojo-kun. I wish to speak privately with Hojo-san."

"Yes, Mama." Three teenagers and a ten year old beat a hasty retreat to the second floor. None of them had ever heard the quiet anger come from Mama before. And in the last several months, she'd had plenty to get mad about.

Inuyasha waited until he and Kagome were alone in her room with her classmate before turning on the unsuspecting teen. "Just where do you get off trying to steal my priestess?"

"I'm not, I swear! Father heard your name and he got it into his head that an alliance between the Hojos and the Higurashis would be beneficial. Our family is old and distinguished but the Taishos are still considered nobility and date back even farther than our own."

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm, knowing that without Tetsusaiga, he could lose control now that his demon half felt she was being taken from him. Or at least the threat of her being taken was present. "Inuyasha, I'm never going to leave you. Mama will soon set Hojo-san straight."

"I'm so sorry, Higurashi, Taisho-san. I never meant for this to happen."

"Keh, Sesshoumaru is not going to be happy when he hears about this."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had already heard about it. Presently he stood in his high rise office looking in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine. Twentieth century Shippou sat in a chair in front of his uncle's desk while Kirara paced behind the kistune. Her tails swished in blatant irritation while ruby eyes were narrowed into slits. Sharp claws were curled, prepared to strike out at anyone who made a false move. "I do not like this, Shippou."

"I don't either, Uncle. Maybe Kirara should be the go-between for Mother and Father. She is the elder, after all." The young fox demon was swatted on the back of the head by said elder. "Ow!"

"Don't be smart. I will go and make it plain to the Hojos that their interference is not appreciated."

Kirara arrived at the Higurashi household shortly before seven in the evening. She was surprised when it was Kagome, not her mother, who opened the door. "May I help you?" The young miko smiled politely, a slight frown on her brow.

Kagome studied the cat youkai in front of her, the _youki_ familiar. "Kagome, kitten, please tell your mother I am here." Kirara saw the minute the priestess recognized her.

"Kirara! Oh, Kirara, you're so beautiful!" Kagome hugged the nekomata tightly, wondering at the change in her form. "I didn't know you had a humanoid form."

Twin tails, rimmed in black, moved side to side in pleasure while Kirara's eyes closed half way. Her blonde hair was the same color as her tails and was pulled back into one long braid that blew gently in the slight breeze. The only other feature that marked her as being anything other than human were the pointed ears on either side of her head. She wore a pale pink suit, the consummate professional. "The me you know in the past cannot take on this form for more than a few moments, little one."

"I see. Mama, Kirara-san is here." Kagome turned to go back up the stairs but glanced back. "Why are you here, Kirara? I thought you couldn't interfere in the present because of the past."

"Ah, but this isn't about the past. This is about your future, Kagome." Hearing the Hojos coming out to investigate the newcomer, Kirara pitched her voice so that they could hear her clearly. "I'm here on behalf of the Taisho family concerning your betrothal to Inuyasha."


	27. Chapter 26

_A/N: I'd like to thank __**The 214th Rabid Fangirl**__, __**starfire1994**__, __**LoVe23**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**foreveramuto98**__, __**impulse960**__, __**IchigoandInuyashaFan**__,and "__**cathy**__" for their reviews of chapter 25. And a thanks to those that added this to their lists. And yes, "__**cathy**__," there is more._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Ch. 26_

Kirara was amused by the expressions of disbelief that overcame the senior Hojo's face. "The Taisho family?"

"Yes, Kagome is already engaged to Inuyasha Taisho, the younger Taisho brother. Surely your son told you. They have been seeing each other for most of the school year. Their betrothal became official not three weeks ago." The nekomata was getting perverse satisfaction in seeing the middle aged human flounder for something to say.

"Hello, Kirara-san, it's nice to see you again. As I was trying to explain, Hojo-san, Kagome and Inuyasha are scheduled to be married after she graduates." Mama gave a small smile, trying to soften the blow.

Kagome watched the whole scene silently, wondering exactly what was going on. The Hojos left disappointed that their attempt to connect to the shrine family had failed. "What was that about?"

"The Hojo family has been at odds with the Taisho clan ever since _someone_ played a nasty trick on a young samurai four hundred years ago." Inuyasha, who had come down with Hojo, snorted at the emphasis on "someone." Kirara nodded, letting him know he was right in his assumption on who the culprit was.

"Let me get this straight. Hojo's dad tried to arrange a marriage between him and me because he heard Inuyasha was seeing me. All because somebody we all know decided to play a prank on an ancestor."

"That's right." Kagome turned to her fiancé.

"Remind me to ground him." Inuyasha grinned.

"Sure. What are you really here for, Kirara? I can't believe jerk face would have sent you here to negotiate marriage settlements."

"He didn't, I came merely to warn off Hojo-san. And to congratulate you on defeating Naraku. I wasn't able to express myself back then as well as I can now." The fire cat smiled affectionately.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Kirara. I always understood what you were trying to say just fine."

Kirara sighed, almost forgetting that she was speaking to an adolescent dog demon. Fixing her gaze on the two male Higurashis, she raised a delicate brow of inquiry. "You are Kagome's brother and grandfather. It's been an honor knowing her."

"You…you were the go between for my wife and I." Grandpa stood stunned, looking at a young woman who had not aged in over fifty years.

"Of course, I had to make sure my miko kitten was born." She shared a conspirator's look with Mama. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'm afraid I have to go back to being a silent observer. Do take care, little ones. The adventure is not quite over yet."

"Wait! Kirara-san, you're the nekomata who helped Sis fight all the bad demons, right?"

"Yes…" An eagerness lit Souta's eyes from the inside and she remembered that look on a young Kohaku many centuries ago. "You wish to see my saber toothed form, don't you?"

"Could I?" The young boy was now practically bouncing on his toes. His sister rolled her eyes while Grandpa looked curious. Mama waved a hand feebly at her son.

"Kirara-san is our guest, Souta. To ask that would be impolite."

"One demon around isn't enough, squirt?" Inuyasha was amused more than insulted that he had been pushed aside in favor of seeing a different kind of demon. One that _didn't_ want to eat him.

"Oh, you're cool, nii-chan, but she's different. And she's a cat."

"All right. The young are so impatient." Kirara removed her charm so that they could see her real features.

"Cool! You still have two tails."

"Oh, my," Mama said softly.

"Ah! You really are a demon." Inuyasha and Kagome looked on the scene with amusement. The miko was happy her family got to meet at least one of her friends from the Feudal Era but at the same time she was sad that she couldn't share the others.

The group gathered outside to see Kirara's transformation. Again the reactions were predictable right down to Grandpa's, "Demon, be gone!"

"Oi, old man!"

"Grandpa!"

"Kagome, your grandfather has no power." Kirara lifted the sutra off of her head and tossed it to the ground.

"I know," was the sigh.

* * *

The two warriors returned to the Feudal Era three days later. After the spectacle her grandfather and brother made about the saber toothed form of Kirara, Kagome was having a hard time looking the past version of her feline friend in the eye. Embarrassed at the actions of her family, the young miko would have preferred to crawl under a rock. However, as that wasn't an option, she apologized in advance for any annoyance the nekomata may one day experience. Sango had looked at her oddly when she did it but it made her feel better.

Presently the ex-shard hunters were enjoying a lunch thanks to Kaede and discussing what should be done about the Jewel. Demons and people with evil intentions would be coming after the cursed bauble so destroying it as soon as possible was a must. The question remained what kind of wish could be made that wouldn't be selfish? Even a wish for someone else held personal meaning for either the wisher or the recipient of said wish. Either way, someone would be gaining something.

"I know what needs to be done," Kagome said after the bowls had been washed and the tea cups put away. "There's only one thing that can be done that wouldn't be a wish at all." She stood and went outside, the others following. Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm, lending what support he could. Not once had he touched the whole jewel, fearing that his _youki_ would unbalance the power within it. The demon souls trapped inside were dormant thanks to Kagome's spiritual powers but that could change if they sense it was being held by a youkai.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned, wishing to know what her friend meant. There was nothing in the history of her village that had ever pointed to the right "wish." If the first protector of the jewel had known, he had forgotten to pass it down through the ages.

"This jewel has caused heartache, loneliness, pain, and suffering. It needs to be banished from existence." Her words caused the demonic souls within to come awake and struggle. As though it was a living entity, it rose up out of her hands and hovered away from her influence.

Villagers gathered to see what was going on and to bear witness to the destruction of the thing that had caused a paralyzed man to become a demon and kill their beloved priestess. "Kogame-sama, what is your wish?" one asked, and the others nodded eagerly.

"Shikon-no-Tama, be gone from this plane, and from all planes of existence forever more!" The jewel pulsed one then dissolved into pink dust until there was nothing left. Some of those particles landed on Miroku and Sango, although neither noticed at the time.

Kirara watched from Kaede's shoulder, feeling the presence of the jewel disappear completely. She mewed her happiness, sensing the spirit of the Priestess Midoriko finally rest in peace. Cheers went up throughout the village and another celebration was proclaimed a necessity.

The partying went on until well after dusk. And the girls, finding the chance to escape for a much needed bath in the hot springs, took the opportunity gratefully. Kirara once again sitting on a nearby rock so that she could listen in on the conversation and protect the two from unwanted spies. Shippou floated on his inner tube, having washed quickly so that he could play. He was happy to doze off in the company of the females of his pack, no longer worried that something would come after them because of the jewel.

Sango came up out of the water from rinsing off her hair and leaned against the rock at her back. She watched her younger friend do the same, smiling at the satisfied sigh that came from the miko. "Are you happy, Kagome?"

"Yes, it feels so much better not to have to worry about jewel shards or Naraku and his incarnations popping up unwanted and unexpectedly."

"I mean are you happy now that you're officially betrothed to Inuyasha?"

"Yes, just as happy as you are to be engaged to Miroku." A sly smile graced the priestess' lips. "Speaking of Miroku, you promised to tell me what happened between you two while Inuyasha and I were stuck in the future."

The demon slayer knew she wasn't going to get out of confessing this time, so with reluctance, she nodded. "Yes, all right. Let's get out though. It's a long story and I don't fathom looking like a dried fruit when I'm done. That and the longer we're away, the more Miroku's excuse to check on us will sound valid to your beloved half demon."

"True," Kagome admitted. "I love him but sometimes he can be overprotective."

"You agreed to marry him."

"I did," the miko replied and readied herself to hear the sister of her heart's own romantic tale. "That I did."


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Her Knight_

_Epilogue_

The morning after the Shikon Jewel was destroyed forever in the Feudal Era, the future versions of Shippou, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru all gathered in the penthouse owned by the demon lord. Swords graced each wall, a testament to the youkai power in the living room. Each stood staring westward towards the Higurashi Shrine, reliving thoughts of the past.

"By now Kagome has gotten rid of that cursed object, Midoriko is at peace and the villagers have celebrated for the second time. Sango has begun telling our little miko all that happened between her and Miroku."

"You're relieved are you not?" the demon lord asked.

"Relieved; and saddened."

"But Kirara, everything worked out." Shippou turned to the elder of the three youkai and raised a clawed hand to count off his point. "Mother and Father are together, Aunt and Uncle are almost married, and the Shikon Jewel and Naraku are destroyed. All's well that ends well."

"There is one little problem left to address, young fox," the nekomata reminded the kitsune. A cloud came over their faces.

"Yeah, there is that…"

"Hn, what could possibly be wrong? My brother's pack was not killed in the final fight." Sesshoumaru turned away from the view to study the other two.

"I'm surprised you don't remember. You were after all the one that pointed it out. Right about midday five hundred years ago." Kirara brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"I do not recall. Explain what is about to happen that is so terrible." The dog demon lord searched his mind for some enemy that he had forgotten. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"Sango and Miroku are about to find out that they've been cursed."

_

* * *

_

A/N: _Okay, before you decide to flame me for ending the story__ like this, go check out the start of my new story, "__Her Monk__." It basically continues where this one left off with Sango spilling her guts to Kagome about what happened between her and Miroku and the realization of just what "curse" has befallen the taijiya and houshi. And before you think me completely evil, the prologue of that one should appear at about the same time this epilogue did._


End file.
